World Of Our Own
by XtremeAngel
Summary: ON HIATUS!Sequel to I Just Wanna Close My EyesSix months after she left him at the aiport Jeff goes in search of Sally! Will she leave her new life for him this time? rating for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I only own none wwe characters although i wish i owned Jeff!!!!!  
  
You wanna use any of my characters just ask!!  
  
  
  
World Of Our Own  
  
(sequel to I Just Wanna Close My Eyes)  
  
By XtremeAngel  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Allysa! Allysa! ALLYSA!!!"  
  
"Huh what?" Sally still wasn't used to being called by her middle name  
  
"Jeez what planet are you living on today?" Zoe one of her roommates asked  
  
"Not sure Zo!! I didn't think i lived on the same planet as you anyway" she giggled  
  
"You don't! Are you working at the bar tonight? If your not can you do my hair before i go out?"  
  
"I'm not working tonight so yeah i'll do your hair!"  
  
"Yay i'll have decent hair for once"  
  
"Zo your using british words again!"  
  
"OH NO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey whats the screaming about??" Tj questioned as he came charging through the door "Hey my little Ally cat"  
  
"Hey yourself blondie!!"  
  
Sally smiled at young man who was now sticking his tongue out at her from her use of the name 'blondie' which she knew he hated. Tj worked in an alternative clothing store with Sally and he had soon become her best friend, his hair was his trademark he always had two bits that hung in his face like curtains, the only thing he didn't like was that he was naturally blonde which made him the butt of everyones jokes. Everyone seemed to think they were dating, they did make a rather cute couple, Tj was protective of Sally although he only knew her as Allysa or 'Ally cat' and Sally only seemed to confide in him and they were also constantly together which kinda fueled the rumours, but they were just friends although Sally did think Tj was cute but he was more like her brother!  
  
"You know i hate that why do you do that?" Tj pouted  
  
"Aww poor baby!!" Zoe joined in  
  
"Aww he's pouting he looks soooo cute when he pouts doesn't he Zo?"  
  
"Your not nice Ally!!"  
  
"Am too, come here"  
  
Tj walked over to Sally who proceeded to give him a hug and screamed when she got twirled round and then slung over his shoulder  
  
"Ahhh Tj put me down" Sally screamed  
  
By now Zoe one of three of Sallys roomates was sat on the floor bright red and giggling uncontrollably. Zoe was a small girl with bottle blonde hair which also was the cause of alot of jokes, Zoe is what you could say a 'sterotypical blonde'! She works in a hotel with her best mate Andy,he was a tall skinny guy but was just so funny he matched Zoe well they seemed like great friends and both of them are crazy wrestling fans which amused Sally as they were actually worse than her!  
  
  
  
"Tj put Ally down before i burst something laughing at you two"  
  
Tj dropped Sally onto the sofa and she shot him an evil glare "That was evil"  
  
"No it wasn't" Tj grinned  
  
"What on earth are you three doing?" Liz another one of Sallys roomates was stood in the doorway smiling with her two 'sisters' Joei and Jo behind her.  
  
"Convincing Ally Cat here not to call me blondie!" Tj pointed out  
  
"Oh but your are blonde!!" All three girls in the doorway pointed out  
  
Liz is the oldest of the three girls and also the smallest she is friendly to everyone and very caring almost like a mother figure to the entire group of them, Sally didnt know who was older between Joei and Jo she figured they were around the same age, Jo is tall and blonde but no one actually seemed to aim jokes at her, probably cos it was more fun to do it to Zoe and Tj because they got annoyed Jo just didnt care! Joei is the mad one, she comes up with insane little stories that keep eveyone amused and is just plain mad which is why everyone loves her Sally was close to all three of them they made life extremely interesting for everyone that hung out in the apartment Sally lived in! The three girls have a closeness that Sally could only describe as what she had with Cammie. All three worked in MSG and was dying for the WWF to come back so they could get everyone tickets as they also were crazy wrestling fans! Sally had definately picked the right apartment to live in.  
  
Tj had now taken a vow of silence on the sofa and was refusing to speak to anyone which made all the girls laugh at him more which only got him more annoyed so it was a no win situation. Jo, Joei and Liz were laying on the floor fighting over what video they wanted to watch, Zoe was sat and a kitchen stool while Sally pinned her hair up for her. The door flew open and a small girl carrying alot of bags practically fell in the door. Tj got up to help her. " You clean out every shop you came across today SiÃ¢n?"  
  
SiÃ¢n blew a strand of her very curly hair out of her face and said "I got a job if you must know blondie!"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing as Tj stalked over to the sofa and took up his vow of silence again. "Aww don't you want to know where it is Tj?"  
  
Seeing as Tj refused to speak Sally asked as she put the final pin in Zoes hair "Where did you get job SiÃ¢n?"  
  
SiÃ¢n was the same age as Sally just a few months older, all the group called her posh to annoy her but she wasn't posh she just didn't see how everyone liked wrestling so much when she just didn't get it! Therefore to everyone else she was posh! SiÃ¢n was Sallys other roomate and seemed to get on best with Sally maybe because Sally didn't nag her to watch wrestling with them all the time.  
  
"You lot won't believe me when i tell you but i know you will all love me"  
  
"We do anyway SiÃ¢n" Zoe called out while admiring her hair in the mirror "Ally you amaze me! this is great"  
  
"Ahem! annoucement here!" SiÃ¢n pointed out!  
  
Zoe stuck her tongue out at her friend " Do continue oh poshest of the posh"  
  
"Oh shutup"  
  
"Now now children!" Liz interruptted "Tell us then SiÃ¢n"  
  
"WWF New York"  
  
Tj who was drinking soda spat some of it out straight onto Joei who didn't even notice as she was staring mouth wide open at SiÃ¢n who was giggling at everyones reactions.  
  
"And...." SiÃ¢n continued  
  
"Guess which superstars are gonna be there next week and guess who i will be taking care of while they are there?"  
  
"Oh god your serious" Zoe screamed  
  
"Please tell me its who i think it is" Tj added  
  
Everyone was exicited apart from Sally,suddenly she had a sense of dread.  
  
"If you think its the Hardy Boyz and Lita then yup!!" SiÃ¢n said proudly  
  
Everyone started screaming and jumping and Sally did her best acting and acted exicited while really she was trying to make excuses in her mind as to why she won't be able to go to WWF New York next week when everyone else would be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sally was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, after SiÃ¢ns announcement everyone suddenly disappeared without telling her where they were going so Sally just crawled into her room to think. It was six months since she had left Jeff in the airport after turning down his offer to go to North Carolina with him. She thought back to the things that had happened then, she missed Cammie there were times when she saw Liz, Joei and Jo when it made her want to cry for the friendship she had lost. As soon as she arrived in New York she had changed her image her hair was now just below her ears and bright bright red, she had lost weight not on purpose just through everything that had happened she had forgotten to take care of herself, and she now dressed in mostly baggy pants and vest tops instead of the stuff she used to wear when she was with Mark, he wouldn't have been seendead with her like that, that was probably the reason why people didn't seem to recognise her as the girl that walked out on Mark from Eastside. She had watched him on tv he had a new girl now some stick insect, and Cammie had gone back to Bryan. Sally had no contact with any of the lads from the band since she left, she had asked Tj to ring Kya once and let him know she was ok. Tj knew who she was, she had told him he knew that her name used to be Sally but he never reminded her that he knew, he told her he didn't know her when she was Sally he knows her as Allysa coz thats who she is now. But Sally didn't know if she was. She didn't know if she fitted in with the group of people who had taken her in when she was completely alone, and now with the prospect of coming face to face with people from her past was worrying her, if they all found out that she wasn't completely honest with them they may hate her and Sally knew that if she went with them to WWF New York she would be found out. All the guys apart from SiÃ¢n were crazy wrestling fans and Sally could stand watching Jeff on a tv screen without telling anyone that she actually knew him and had kissed him and that it was him that had inspired her to be who she is now but actually seeing him was a another story! Sally knew he would know who she is,she knew she couldn't hide that from him, but she longed for Jeff,everytime she saw him she thought about what it would have been like if she had went with him, she remembered the kiss at the airport and a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"ALLYSA!!!!" Sally jumped off her bed in shock at everyone shouting for her, she wiped the tears that were threatening to escape away and opened her bedroom door. What she saw left her stunned.  
  
Tj, Zoe, SiÃ¢n, Liz, Andy, Joei and Jo where all stood infront of her holding DVDs, food, drinks, stuffed toys and cards. Liz stepped forward "Happy anniversary"  
  
"What?" Sally asked puzzled  
  
"It's six months today since you moved in here and into our lives" Zoe said  
  
Before Sally could say anything else she whisked over to the sofa where alsorts of presents were put in front of her and liz was dishing out chinese to everyone and Joei and Jo were deciding what DVD to watch. Sally was overwhelmed, only a few minutes ago she was thinking she didn't fit in and that she wasn't really a part of this close nit group. Tj who could read Sallys mind at times sat down beside her and put his arm around her " So do you feel at home now?" Sally smiled and nodded  
  
Her past, Mark, the band, Cammie all seemed to go out of her mind for once she really was home. 


	2. Chapters 2-6

Chapter 2  
  
"Jeff whats up with you man you don't seem like your with us at all today" Shannon asked his best friend  
  
"He never is though Shan!" Amy added  
  
"You know what i mean Aimes"  
  
"Yeah! Whats up Jeff?"  
  
"We're going to New York tomorrow" Jeff said simply  
  
"Your point being?" Shannon asked  
  
"Jeff its been six months what are the odds of you finding her?" Amy who knew what her friend was thinking asked.  
  
"hey someone fill me in!" Shannon pleaded  
  
"Sally!" Amy stated  
  
"Oh the chick from the UK that was dating the guy in the band and Jeff spilt them up?"  
  
"Thanks Shan nice way to put it" Jeff stated  
  
"Well thats what happened wasn't it?"  
  
"I did not spilt them up if i did she would be with me now wouldn't she?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
Just then Matt walked in followed by Shane. "Hey guys whats up?"  
  
"Jeff's longing for Sally!" Amy said as Jeff shot her an evil look  
  
"Jeff its been six months man! get over it!" Shane said  
  
"Hey leave him alone Shane" Matt defended his baby brother, Matt had come up with the idea of going to New York a week before they were to appear at WWF New York, as Team Extreme had been given a well deserved break and anything that would stop Jeff being miserable over Sally.  
  
"You do realise bro you may not be able to find her? She may not want to be found!"  
  
Jeff could still hear her words ' you'll find me again' ringing in his head.  
  
"I'll find her Matt if it's the last thing i do i'll find her"  
  
Everyone sighed "Ok bro" Matt said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff was laying on his sofa, Matt and Amy had gone to pack for their trip to New York, Shane and Shannon had left as they said Jeff was bad company when he was in this mood, they had wished him luck in finding Sally as in their opinion he would be more interesting if he found her.  
  
"Where are you Sally?" he said to the empty room  
  
Since she left him at the airport Jeff had searched everywhere he could think for news on Sallys whereabouts as it was big news on the music scene when it was reported she had left Mark. Cammie had shown up a few weeks later when she went back Bryan which had left Matt quite hurt as he had cared for Cammie alot but was now over it thankfully. No one had seen Sally since she left so Jeff came to the conclusion that she had changed her looks. The only thing Jeff knew was that Sally had a friend called Tj, Kya had e-mailed Jeff with that news when this Tj had rang Kya to let him know Sally was ok. Jeff himself had not heard anything from Sally which is why everyone kept telling him she didn't want to be found but Jeff wouldn't listen he wanted Sally and he was going to find her.  
  
"Do you think i'll find her boy?" Jeff asked his dog Liger who was lying on the floor obeidiently beside Jeff  
  
Liger looked at his owner with sad eyes " Guess your against it too then huh " Jeff then got up off the sofa and climbed the stairs to his bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Matt get off my foot!" Amy squealed when Matt wheeled the luggage trolley over her foot  
  
"Whoops! Sorry" Matt grinned  
  
"Whoops? i'll give you whoops" Amy flung a backpack at Matt which hit him straight in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. When he looked up at Amy winded Amy smiled sweetly and said "Whoops"  
  
"Nice!" Matt spluttered  
  
"Are you two beating each other up again?" Jeff asked  
  
"Nooooooo" Matt and Amy replied together and tried to look innocent  
  
"You two are dorks come on we've gotta board our flight"  
  
"Well there's one good thing about going to New York" Amy said  
  
"Whats that?" Matt asked  
  
"Jeff's that anxious to get there we won't be late"  
  
Matt and Amy laughed as they followed Jeff onto the plane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At their Hotel- 3 days later)  
  
"Argh Matt you idiot your gonna make me fall off the bed"  
  
"Well if you didn't wriggle as much i wouldn't have to keep repostioning myself"  
  
Jeff stood in the doorway to the bathroom "You know if i couldn't see what you two are doing that would sound like something completely different!"  
  
"eww Jeff your mind is sick!" Amy wailed as Matt started tickling her again  
  
"You know you want me baby" Matt said suggestively  
  
"Yeah right! Arrrrrgh"  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes, "i'm going for a walk you guys"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff was stood in the elevator wondering where he should start looking for Sally when the elevator doors opened he saw two men talking to two girls. One of the men and one of the girls were wearing hotel uniforms, the other man was tall with blonde hair with two long bits hanging in his face the other girl had her back to Jeff she had bright blood red hair and was wearing black baggy pants and a pink halter top, there was something familiar about the girl to Jeff he just couldn't tell what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my god" Zoe whispered  
  
"What?" Tj asked  
  
"Jeff Hardy has just got out of the elevator! Oh god Jeff Hardy is in the hotel i work in how unfair is that!"  
  
Sally had frozen next to Tj she had her back to the elevators and she didn't dare turn around, but it wasn't long till she knew Zoe wasn't messing around she could feel his presence.  
  
"Tj stop staring at him" Zoe prodded Tj in the chest  
  
"Shall i go ask for his autograph?"  
  
"Tj leave the guy alone you'll see him next week"  
  
"Allysa your a bigger fan than me don't you want to meet him?"  
  
"Yes but hes in a hotel you shouldn't bother him here"  
  
Sally suddenly had the feeling that Jeff was getting nearer so she grabbed Tj by the arm "Come on blondie lets go see ya later guys" Sally said as she glanced behind her  
  
"But...." Tj didn't have time to protest before he was dragged out of the hotel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff stood watching the group three of them had glanced at him well the blonde guy was staring at him but the girl with red hair didn't move, it was then Jeff realised why she seemed familiar,  
  
"Sally.." he whispered to himself and he approached the group but as soon as he moved the girl grabbed the blonde guy by the arm and dragged him out the door but not before she glanced behind her at Jeff. He froze on the spot. It was Sally.  
  
Jeff noticed the other girl, she was short with blonde hair and quite pretty was looking at him, he guessed she was a fan but seeing as she was also a worker at the hotel he decided to question her.  
  
"Excuse me miss"  
  
Zoe gulped *oh god oh god jeff hardy is speaking to me oh god oh god* "Yes sir"  
  
"Please call me Jeff"  
  
"Ok How can i help you Jeff?" Zoe said going into hotel worker mode  
  
"That girl you were just talking to, do you know her?"  
  
Zoe was puzzled "Yes shes my roomate"  
  
"really? Could you tell me what is her name?"  
  
"Sure her names Allysa"  
  
"thankyou and whats your name?"  
  
"Zoe" Zoe managed to squeak out  
  
"Well thankyou Zoe and i'll see you soon" Zoe was stood there speechless as Jeff spun around and back into the elevator  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jeff ran into the room so fast he caused Matt to jump and actually fall off the bed.  
  
"Jeff whats wrong?" Amy asked  
  
"Its..... i.... found....... downstairs....... shes" Jeff panted  
  
"Jeff take a breath" Matt said as he climbed off the floor onto the bed again  
  
"Sally..she was downstairs"  
  
"WHAT! did you speak to her?" Amy jumped up, she liked Sally she did want Jeff to find her but she didn't tell Jeff that.  
  
"No, a girl that works here, Zoe, is her roomate, Sallys calling herself Allysa, she looks so different her hair is shorter and bright red and shes lost weight i don't think she's been looking after herself properly you gotta help me Aimes"  
  
"Jeff first of all are you sure it was Sally?" Amy didn't want Jeff to get his hopes up  
  
"I'm positive Aimes it was her, it was Sally, her middle name is Allysa i remember her telling me that night i spent on the phone to her, it was her Amy you gotta help me find her please!!" Jeff pleaded tears threatening to escape his eyes.  
  
Matt stood up and grabbed Jeffs arm, "Jeff sit down ok, just calm down and we'll help wont we Aimes?"  
  
"Sure tell us how we can help" Amy replied  
  
"The girl that works here, Zoe, i don't think she knows that i know Sally or Allysa she said she's her roommate can you talk to her Aimes make friends with her or something, find out where she lives?" Jeff asked  
  
"Sure i'll go now and see if i can find her" Amy then left the room in search of Zoe.  
  
"Jeff? your positive it was Sally and not someone that looked like her?"  
  
"Matt it was her! I know it was, i could feel her and i know she could me, i miss her Matt, i need to find her, Help me please" this time Jeff let the tears escape as Matt pulled him into a brotherly hug  
  
"Of course i will Jeff"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me are you Zoe?"  
  
Zoe almost died of shock when she turned round and found Lita smiling at her.  
  
"Oh.. erm .. Yes yes im Zoe, i'm just about to go home but how can i help you?"  
  
"Actually Jeff was saying he spoke to you earlier he said you seemed nice so i thought i'd find you and ask if you would mind showing me around New York a bit? we don't really get chance to see the sights that much."  
  
Zoe wanted to jump up and down screaming but did her best to hold back. "Well there isn't much i can think of to show you off the top of my head but my friends and I are going out tonight your welcome to come"  
  
"Sure i'd love to" Amy smiled at the girl who looked like she was about to fall on the floor in a heap "I'm Amy and would it be really imposing if i asked if i could get ready whereever you are? the guys are having a brother to brother chat i don't really want to interupt!"  
  
"YES! oh i mean yeah thats fine, erm will Matt and Jeff be coming to the club aswell?" Zoe wanted the ground to swallow her for looking so stupid  
  
"I would think so, i can't see them wantng to stay in"  
  
"Ok then you can come with me and Andy to my apartment to get ready" Zoe wasn't quite believing what was happening, what still hadn't gone out of her mind was why Jeff seemed so interested in Ally and why Ally had run off when she found out Jeff was there and now why Lita or Amy wanted to go out with them.  
  
"Great i'll ring the guys later to let them know whats happening"  
  
With that Zoe led Amy out to the parking lot to Andys car.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Guys you home?" Zoe ran into the apartment she had to warn the guys before Amy and Andy made it to the apartment.  
  
"Yeah! Jeez whats wrong with you?" Tj who was perched between Liz, Joei, SiÃ¢n and Jo on the sofa asked  
  
"Is Ally here?"  
  
"No shes gone to work already why?"  
  
"Ok i gotta be quick so bear with me ok?" everyone nodded  
  
"Right well when u got dragged out Jeff asked me who Allysa was like asked for her name then my name and then about 20 minutes later LITA is talking to me and asking me to show her round New York so i just asked her to out with us tonight and well shes on her way up with Andy RIGHT NOW!!" Zoe then collapsed onto the sofa, Liz and Joei dodging before she fell on them.  
  
"Hey everyone i got someone here you'll want to meet" Andy said from the doorway  
  
Tj was first to the door, the girls had never seen him move so fast! "Hi i'm Tj"  
  
"Hi Tj i'm Amy"  
  
After everyone had been introduced to Amy and once everyone apart from SiÃ¢n who didn't understand what the fuss was about, had recovered from the shock of having one of their idols in the apartment Amy asked "So which of you live here?"  
  
"Zoe, SiÃ¢n, Liz and Allysa! But you haven't met Allysa yet shes at work you'll meet her later" Tj answered  
  
"well i think we are safe to leave you with Tj while we get ready" Liz said as all the girls got up  
  
"Actually where could i get ready?" Amy asked  
  
"OH! gosh sorry, it should be ok for you to use Allys room i don't think she will mind" Zoe said while going bright red for looking stupid again.  
  
Amy smiled "thanks which is her room?"  
  
Amy was shown to Allysas room and she then shut the door and looked around. The room was purple with pink dotted about everywhere, there was stars on the ceiling that looked like they would glow in the dark, a computer sat in the corner surrounded by pictures. Amy walked over and looked closely at the pictures in one picture it was Tj with his arms wrapped round a girl, Amy had to look closely at the girl to realise that it was Sally, *wow Jeff was right she looks different* she thought.  
  
Amy pulled her cell phone out of her backpack and dialed Matts number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"hey Matt"  
  
"Aimes? where are you?"  
  
"Sallys or should i say Allysas bedroom! Jeff was right its her Matt but i could bearly recognise her"  
  
"You've actually spoken to her?"  
  
"No she isn't here shes at work but im looking at her pictures, it's her. Her friends said we'll meet her later"  
  
"we'll meet her?"  
  
"Yeah when i went to talk to Zoe she invited us out so i said yes one of them will pick you guys up in about an hour! Where's Jeff is he ok?"  
  
"He's in the shower. I think he's ok hes pretty worked up about finding Sal... Allysa it's driving him crazy"  
  
"Well it's been easier than i thought it would be hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah it definately has! Now we just have to get them face to face! I best go let Jeff know whats happening"  
  
"Ok but Matt don't tell him they said we'll meet her, incase we don't"  
  
"Sure aimes see ya later"  
  
"Bye Matt"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Amy then got ready, she liked the people Sally or Allysa, she didn't know what to call her, had met she was glad that she had landed on her feet and not ended up in trouble. When she came out of the room everyone was ready and smiling at her " Guys i'm just like you, you don't need to treat any of us differently ok?"  
  
"Sure sorry" They all squeaked  
  
"Ok now thats sorted lets go get the guys and have some fun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Everyone was entering the club, Amy had introduced everyone to Matt and Jeff and they were all getting along great Matt and Amy had noticed that Jeff was very quiet.  
  
"Jeff are you ok?" Amy asked as they approached the bar  
  
"I'm fine Aimes really"  
  
Tj had gone to the other end of the bar to speak to one of the girls that worked there  
  
"Hey Jen!"  
  
"Hey Tj! You looking for Ally?"  
  
"Sure am!"  
  
"Shes out back go right through"  
  
Tj bounced behind the bar and out back to find Ally, he found her sat on the cool stone steps drinking a soda.  
  
"Hey there Ally cat!"  
  
"Hey you"  
  
"guess who has come out with us tonight you won't belive this"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Matt and Jeff Hardy and Amy Dumas"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" Sally spat her soda out  
  
"they're here and they are with us, you gonna come meet them they are really nice"  
  
"erm when i finished my break sure, i have some stuff to do before i go back out, you go have fun"  
  
"you sure Ally cat? Are you ok you've gone pale"  
  
"yeah i'm fine you just shocked me thats all"  
  
"I know the feeling! See you out there"  
  
As Tj made his way back out Sally was trying to think of a way to get out of going back behind the bar, but it was useless she knew she was gonna come face to face with Jeff and the life she had just got used to would be coming to an end. Sighing Sally stood and walked back to her job.  
  
Everyone was crowded at the end of the bar ordering drinks when Sally came back to the bar, her eyes instantly locked with Jeffs but with the bar being so busy no one seemed to notice apart from Matt and Amy. Matt was amazed at how different she looked he could hardly believe it was actually the same girl. "Hey Ally serve us here i'm dying of thirst" Zoe screamed over the noise  
  
Sally served everyone their drinks and then the moment she was dreading started when Tj spoke " Ally this is Matt, Jeff and Amy"  
  
"Hi" Sally said softly but what Jeff did next shocked her completely  
  
"Hi Allysa, i'm Jeff it's nice to meet you"  
  
Matt and Amy followed Jeffs lead but even they were shocked at his reaction to seeing Sally but they also noticed the smile on his face when Sally looked relieved. Everyone then went off to dance apart from Jeff who stayed at the bar. Matt and Amy had decided to let Jeff do as he pleased now he was able to speak to Sally. When it went quiet at the bar Jeff waved Sally over, she approached him slowly.  
  
"So do i call you Sally or Allysa?"  
  
"Allysa! Thats what everyone else knows me as, thats who i am now or thats what Tj says"  
  
"Are you and him you know?"Jeff wasn't sure he wanted to hear her answer  
  
"Come out back so we can talk properly Jeff"  
  
Jeff hopped over the bar as Ally told one of the girls she was going on a break, Jeff then followed Ally out to the back of the bar. Ally leaned against the wall, for some reason she was uncomfortable, she had no idea what to say to Jeff. She was looking at her feet when she felt Jeffs presence in front of her.  
  
"Tj is my friend, he's like my brother, he's the only one that knows who i am. Thankyou for earlier" Ally whispered  
  
"I kinda worked out they don't know about your past so i didn't want to spoil it for you"  
  
They fell into an uncomfortable silence neither of them knowing what to say, Ally could feel Jeff looking at her but couldn't bring herself to look at him.  
  
"You haven't been looking after yourself properly" Jeff stated  
  
Ally smiled, still looking at the floor "I am now, but your right i wasn't looking after myself"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I....I don't know, i just didn't think about taking care of myself, i was thinking about other things"  
  
"What was more important than looking after yourself?"  
  
When Ally didn't reply Jeff tilted her her chin till she was facing him "Tell me Sal.....Ally please"  
  
Ally tried to move her head so she wouldn't have to look at Jeff but Jeff wouldn't let her, she refused to look him in the eye and whispered "You"  
  
Jeff was shocked for a moment, he had made himself believe that she didn't care about him as much as he did her but that one statement had made him doubt what he had taught himself to believe.  
  
"Why did you never contact me?" he asked her quietly  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff really i am, i wanted to, i wanted to so much but then i thought if Mark had wanted to find me the first person he would go to would be you, i didn't want you to get dragged into it all"  
  
"Allysa look at me" slowly Ally raised her eyes till they were facing Jeffs "I've dealt with Mark"  
  
Ally went pale the one thing she didn't want was Mark contacting Jeff she didn't know what Mark was capable of doing she knew he could probably make people hate her. Jeff saw this and smiled at her "Don't worry he won't bother me again, he knows i will never tell him where you are, i won't let him near you, i promise you that"  
  
"Why are being so nice to me?"  
  
"Because i care about you, i've missed you so much, i've thought about you every day, i've drove everyone crazy" Jeff smirked  
  
Ally smiled "I've missed you too Jeff, i doubt you'll ever know how much"  
  
"I think i do, coz i've missed your more than anything"  
  
"your sweet!"  
  
"Sssshhh don't tell anyone" Jeff laughed  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Before Jeff knew what was going on Ally had wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips were softly pressing against his. The kiss deepened and they were lost in a world of their own when Tj opened the door and saw them both, he shut the door quietly and left. When they finally pulled away from each other Jeff rested his forehead against Allys " I'm not losing you again!" he stated  
  
"I know your not" Sally smiled as she took Jeffs hand and led him back inside the bar.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Tj you must have been drunk coz there is no way you saw that" ZoÃ« said  
  
"I'm telling you when i went to tell Ally we were leaving she was in a major lip lock with JEFF HARDY!!!!"  
  
SiÃ¢n, Liz, ZoÃ«, Andy, Jo and Joei sat on the sofa's the morning after staring at Tj like he had six heads.  
  
"NO NO NO that just wouldn't happen, besides i thought Ally was gay!" Everyone stared at ZoÃ«  
  
"Well! she's been here six months and not once has she been on a date or even held a proper conversation with a guy other than blondie!"  
  
"Yeah therfore shes gay! ZoÃ« your so blonde!" Andy giggled  
  
"Oh shutup beanpole!" ZoÃ« slapped Andy across the back of the head.  
  
"Look the easiest way to find out is to wait until Ally gets up and we ask her" SiÃ¢n stated  
  
"Yeah shes right" Liz agreed  
  
"Ok lets wait" the group sat around in silence waiting for Ally to get up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allysa turned over slowly and stretched, she looked at clock, 09:45, groaned and then looked at the floor where Jeff Hardy was sleeping peacefully and smiled.  
  
The night before after she had kissed him, they went back inside and talked until all the customers had left, he helped her clean up the bar and then escorted her home but forgot that he didn't know his way back to the hotel, thats what he had Matt for he had said, so Ally had told him to stay. They talked somemore and finally fell asleep about 4 hours ago, Jeff had insisted that he would sleep on the floor when there was plenty room in Allys kingsize bed! While she was staring at the ceiling thinking about the night before a sleepy looking face had appeared at the side of her bed.  
  
"What time is it?" it mumbled  
  
"Good morning to you too Mr Hardy, it is 10:00"  
  
"Urrrgh to early!"  
  
Ally giggled "The floor not comfy enough for ya then?"  
  
Jeff shook his head sleepily "floors shouldn't be beds"  
  
"There not silly, come here, get in" Ally lifted the duvet, Jeff stared at her for a moment like he had only just realised where he was.  
  
"Sa.. i mean Ally?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Wow, your actually here i didn't dream it?"  
  
"No, now are you gonna get in before i freeze?" Jeff climbed in and Ally threw the duvet over him  
  
"That better for you Mr Hardy?"  
  
"Yes but i'm all cold" Jeff put on his best baby voice "really really cold"  
  
Ally didn't say anything she just snuggled up closer to Jeff and let him put his arms around her, happy to be in his arms again.  
  
"That's much better" he said  
  
"Good" Ally smiled as they both fell back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"It's 11 when is she gonna get up?" Tj said impatiently  
  
"God will you calm down?" ZoÃ« hissed  
  
"No who's coming to wake her up with me?"  
  
"NO WAY" the rest of the group yelled  
  
"Oh come on she doesn't hurt that much when you wake her up"  
  
"This coming from the person who ended up with a black eye when she swung for you when you were shaking her out of sleep" Liz pointed out  
  
"Look i wanna prove to you lot that i saw what i said"  
  
"Fine we'll all go and yell at her from her door that way no one will get punched and the only things she can throw are pillows" Joei suggested  
  
"ok let's go" Tj ran to Allys room, everyone joined him at the door as he slowly opened the door, everyone put their heads round the door when Tj said " Well i don't need to ask her this just proves i'm right"  
  
"Oh my god" ZoÃ« whispered Ally was fast asleep in the arms of one purple and blue haired Jeff Hardy.  
  
Everyone quickly left the room Tj shutting the door behind him. The girls all collapsed onto the sofa while Andy and Tj fell onto the floor in shock.  
  
"Guys something is going on here that we don't know about, there is no way Ally would just kiss someone and then let them in her bed whether that guy is Jeff Hardy or not" Liz said  
  
"Yeah i agree with you there's something we don't know" Joei agreed  
  
"Guys don't you think its weird that Ally never talks about anything that happened to her before she came to New York" ZoÃ« asked  
  
"Hey maybe she's a serial killer or something" Joei added  
  
"Joei don't be stupid, has it not occured to you that things may have happened to her that she would rather forget" Tj defended his best friend even though he also knew that Ally was hiding something even from him and he had a feeling it concerned Jeff.  
  
"Hey do you know something we don't?" ZoÃ« cornered Tj  
  
"Zo i know a hell of alot about Ally that you guys don't but i won't tell you and before you ask i don't know anything about her and Jeff other than what i've told you already"  
  
"Guys i agree that something is going on here but the only thing we can do is ask Ally about it later for now lets just get on with our lifes, its only some wrestler he's the same as the rest of us" SiÃ¢n told everyone.  
  
"Fine but he's not just some wrestler, he's JEFF HARDY for god's sake" ZoÃ« pouted  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff and Allysa both woke at the same time due to the music which was now blaring out of the living room.  
  
"What's going on?" Jeff asked sleepily  
  
"My guess would be ZoÃ« is dancing in the living room"  
  
"Ok! you live in a crazy place"  
  
"Just matches me then doesn't it?"  
  
"Your not crazy! Thats me!" Jeff smiled  
  
Ally just smiled and rested her head on Jeffs chest.  
  
"You comfy there?" Jeff asked  
  
Suddenly Ally became uncomfortable and moved away from Jeff.  
  
"I wasn't telling you to move, ya know?" Jeff told her raising his eyebrows, when she didn't reply Jeff moved closer to her "Ok whats up Ally?"  
  
"nothing" Ally whispered  
  
"then why did you move?" Jeff didn't give her chance to answer he was missing the feeling of having her in his arms so he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him, Ally just sighed and put her head back on his chest.  
  
"Wanna tell me whats wrong now?"  
  
Ally looked up at his face and was torn " How do i explain this to everyone? i think they know me well enough to know that i wouldn't let a guy i just met into my room even if it is you! And Tj is definately gonna know ive hidden something from him!"  
  
Jeff sighed and rubbed his face "You said you told Tj everything just not that the other guy was me right?" Ally nodded "Maybe he will work that out without you having to say anything"  
  
"Yeah he probably will but he will still be mad that i didn't tell him"  
  
"Your gonna have to tell them all the truth Ally" he sighed again when Ally looked at him wide eyed  
  
" I....... I can't! They'd hate me!" she tried to wriggle away but Jeff just held her tighter  
  
"No they won't, it's gonna be so much easier to tell them the truth than to make up a story about us, I don't wanna lose you again and i don't intend on letting you run away from me again, if they ended up hating you, which i don't believe that they will, you have me!" Jeff tilted her chin till she was looking at him, looking striaght into her bright blue eyes he continued "No matter what you will always have me"  
  
Ally thought she was gonna cry, she couldn't believe this guy was back in her life, but she was scared of losing the friends that she now loved, but as Jeffs lips brushed gently against hers she made up her mind. Pulling away from Jeff she said " Okay i'll tell them today!" smiling at Jeffs happy face she continued " but can we continue that kiss first?"  
  
Jeff felt like his heart was going to burst, he'd never been so happy, he finally had Sally or Ally he was beginnning to get used to her new name!  
  
"Whatever you want" he replied then leaned down to capture her lips with his. 


	3. Chapter 7

*song is Westlifes world of our own*  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Jeff smiled and stood in the doorway to Allysa's room watching ZoÃ« dance on a chair and sing into a hairbrush!  
  
"OOOOOH took for granted! everything we had! as if i'd find someone who's just like arrrrrgh...." ZoÃ« screeched as fell off her chair when she realised Jeff was watching her.  
  
All Jeff could do was laugh at the site before him, ZoÃ« hadn't moved from the position she fell in! She had fallen,done a backwards roll and was now laying in a star shape on the floor, hairbrush still in her hand looking at invisible patterns on the ceiling, she had also gone bright red! Ally came up behind Jeff while combing her hair to see what he was laughing at when she saw ZoÃ« laying on the floor. She walked over to her trying not to giggle.  
  
"Zo you ok?"  
  
"I've just made a complete idiot out of myself! I'm gonna die of embarrasment" she whispered back  
  
"That was a really cool backwards roll you did! you'll have to teach me how to do that!" Jeff managed to say without laughing  
  
"sure!" ZoÃ« squeaked while scrambling to her feet and running to her room.  
  
Once the door had closed Jeff and Ally burst into giggles!  
  
"Does she normally do stuff like that?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yeah! All the time" Ally replied giggling  
  
While they were giggling they didn't hear someone knock on the door!  
  
Matt stood outside Ally's apartment, he could hear people laughing inside but they seemed to be ignoring him so he knocked louder, when he still didn't get an answer he just kept knocking.  
  
Liz came out of her room to see who was knocking, she spotted Ally and Jeff stood in the doorway almost falling over each other laughing at something, obviously not noticing someone knocking at the door so she went to answer it. She opened the door to find a very annoyed looking Matt Hardy stood there.  
  
"Hi" Liz said trying to sound normal although it was hard to even though she had met him last night  
  
"Hey Liz! My odd little brother here?" he asked, he smiled at Liz and his smile grew bigger when she smiled back, he was attracted to her as soon as he saw her last night but decided against doing anything about it, since the last time he did that with Cammie it didn't exactly go well!  
  
"Yeah he's over there laughing at something" Liz moved aside to let Matt in, as he walked past her she took in his appearence, he was wearing black jeans and a white sleeveless top which clung too him, Liz tilted her head to the side and muttered to herself "way to good looking for you girl! nice ass though!" she felt herself going red when Matt turned round " You just say something to me?"  
  
"Um no! i got stuff to do see ya later Matt" Liz rushed back into her room praying Matt hadn't heard her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ally was sat on the sofa flicking through the tv channels. Matt and Jeff had left about an hour ago telling her to go over to the hotel later so she could catch up with Amy who apparently was dying to talk to her properly, although Matt said he thought the real reason was so she could get her hair and nails done! She smiled thinking of them she didn't really know Matt or Amy that well but she liked them alot! Then Ally remembered what she had to do before she went,before she could thing about how she would tell them Tj came in.  
  
"Hey you" Ally said cheerfully  
  
"we need to talk Ally! i saw you and Jeff last night kissing and we all saw you in bed together this morning! The guys are gonna be quizzing you when they get back! whats going on Ally?" Tj asked taking his friends hand in his, he was pretty sure now he knew what was going on but wanted her to tell him  
  
Ally smiled slightly and looked at Tj "Short story is he was the other guy!"  
  
Tj smiled "I thought so, but theres more to it isn't there?"  
  
"Yeah but can i tell later it's kinda hard to explain"  
  
"Course Ally cat" Tj kissed Ally on the forehead and went to get himself something to drink.  
  
While he was doing that Joei, Jo, Andy and SiÃ¢n all came in, Joei saw Ally and ran over to the sofa and sat down next to her looking at her and smiling. Jo went and got Liz and ZoÃ« finally emerged from her room when she heard everyone even though she still had a red tinge to her cheeks! Tj noticed everyone surrounding Ally so made his way over shoved Joei away from Ally and sat down beside her and smiled at her.  
  
Ally smiled back at Tj, she was grateful for him being there she knew that the gang would all start asking her questions about Jeff and she knew what she had to tell them, she needed Tj for moral support!  
  
"Soooooooooooo" Joei said  
  
She was about to start asking a million questions when she spotted the what was on the television.  
  
"ooh Eastside gotta watch"  
  
Eastside otherwise known as Marks band where the favourite group of Liz, Jo, Joei and ZoÃ« so all four of them was now totally fixed on the tv screen. SiÃ¢n liked eastside but wasn't all that bothered about them but she just watched the tv anyway. Andy didn't like Eastside but thought that one of the girls that was going out with one of them was hot so he watched incase they showed her. Ally just layed her head on Tj's shoulder and watched anyway, she didn't mind watching them, infact she liked watching Kya for the simple reason she missed him like crazy, she had always been close to him and him her and she really did miss him. Tj protested about watching them but just got told to shutup by the four girls engrossed in the tv, he never used to mind the band until he met Ally, now he had a great hatred for Mark and Bryan!  
  
Ally watched as the guy who was interviewing the band turned his attention to asking about relationships.  
  
"So is it still only two of you that are taken?" the interviewer asked  
  
"Thats right myself and Mark are taken" Bryan replied  
  
"So Mark it's now six months since your long time girlfriend Sally left you! you haven't spoken about it till now, how have you coped since then?"  
  
"Well it was hard you know! I mean i don't even know why she left!" Ally tried hard not to snort at that comment, so Tj did it for her instead, she also noticed that on the screen Kya looked about ready to kill Mark and the other 3 didn't look much better.  
  
"You mean to say she left without your knowledge?"  
  
"No i was there, but she just packed her bags and left, no reason or anything, it was a very hard time"  
  
"Do you have anything to say about the fact that she hasn't been spotted anywhere since she left you?"  
  
"It's strange really, but she always tried to keep herself to herself, it was one of the things that i love about her"  
  
Ally really wanted to throw something at the screen or better yet Marks head, *one of the things he loved about me yeah right all he ever did was moan about it*  
  
"I notice you say love not loved"  
  
"Yes part of me will always love Sally"  
  
"So do you have anything to say to Sally incase she is watching whereever she is"  
  
Ally tensed she wasn't sure she wanted to hear this, Tj noticed and grabbed her hand. The camera went off Mark and four angry other members of the band and zoomed straight onto Mark. Ally squeezed Tj's hand and listened.  
  
"Sally whereever you are, it's ok, i forgive you for leaving, you must have had your reasons even if i don't know what they were. I miss you and like i said part of me will always love you, the rest of the guys love you and there is always a home for you with us because in your heart i'm sure you know its where you belong"  
  
The interview ended and Tj turned the tv off ignoring the protests of Joei, Jo, Liz and ZoÃ«. Ally remained quiet Marks words going over in her head. She couldn't believe he said those things, it still hurt her so much to think of the day she left. If Jeff hadn't have been there who knows what Mark would have done, how he can be so two faced was beyond her! He definately wasn't the man she thought she once loved!  
  
"That Sally must have be completely blind or just plain stupid! Who in thier right mind would leave a guy that looks like that"  
  
"Oh shut up Joei looks aint everything" Tj snapped  
  
"She's right though, yeah looks aren't everything but he raved about her, hell he even loves her now after the cow walked out on him for no reason" Jo joined in  
  
Tj looked at Ally and noticed she was fighting back tears, he didn't know if it was from what Joei and Jo were saying or for what that lying jerk had said in the interview.  
  
"Yeah he always talked about her in interviews and then when it was reported she had gone no one saw him for two months he must have been devestated" ZoÃ« added  
  
"No just making it look like he was a victim" Tj said before he realised what he was doing  
  
"He was a victim why would you say that?he loves her, he just said that then" Liz snapped back  
  
"Because what he just said was a pack of lies" Tj's head shot round when he heard what Ally had just said, he squeezed her hand trying to let her know she didn't have to say anything, but she just squeezed his hand tighter.  
  
"And how would you know Ally? I didn't even think you were interested in Mark or eastside" Joei said  
  
"I know because i am Sally!" 


	4. Chpter 8

*Eastside are completely fictional so if there is a band out there called Eastside very sorry!! Once again i don't own any WWE (grr) chracters even if i wish i did*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
ZoÃ« jumped up off the sofa and ran to her room, Liz thinking she was upset ran after her. The rest of the group sat stunned looking at Ally not quite knowing whether to believe her or not, Joei finally broke the silence  
  
"Erm.. Al i know you like to win arguements but thats going a little too far! I mean you look nothing like Sally the only likeness is your great at doing hair and stuff!"  
  
Ally didn't really know where to start, it didn't help that it seemed none of them believed her! Before she had chance to reply ZoÃ« emerged from her room carrying a pile of magazines, Liz followed her carrying a few more. ZoÃ« sat on the floor and started frantically flipping through magazines, Joei, Liz and Jo started doing it too. Ally guessed that they were looking for pictures of her from when she was still with Mark so she sat queitly and waited. Tj sat watching the four girls not quite believing what they were doing, then again he could see that it would have been quite a shock for them, it was for him and he wasn't a fan of the band when he found out. Andy also sat watching the girls flicking through the magazines, he didn't care about looking for proof, if the girls bothered to look they would have seen the proof in Allys eyes, all Andy could think about was what must have happened for her to run away and change her identity so dramatically. SiÃ¢n was watching Ally, she couldn't really remember what Sally looked like but just looking at Ally she knew she was telling the truth, she understood now why no one knew about Allys past, she also realised that Tj knew about this, a fact that didn't surprise her but the one thing that SiÃ¢n could see the most was the pain that was so evident in Allys eyes. SiÃ¢n stood up and went over to where Ally and Tj were sat, she sat at the other side of Ally and simply said  
  
"I believe you"  
  
Allysa smiled she knew that SiÃ¢n would be there for her, after Tj she was probably closest to SiÃ¢n.  
  
By now ZoÃ« had found pictures quickly followed by the other girls. ZoÃ«, Joei and Jo all had found pictures with Ally with her hair down and hanging in her face but Liz had found a rare picture of Ally with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. All the girls sat staring at Ally intently none of them being able to see that they were looking at the same girl. Allysa noticed the picture Liz had and without saying anything grabbed a band which was round Tj's wrist and pulled her hair up as high as she could without a brush and secured it with the band then looked directly at Liz.  
  
"Oh my god!" Liz gasped  
  
The other three girls looked at Ally confused then at Liz and then the picture in front of Liz.  
  
"Jesus!" Joei whispered  
  
"Whoa" Jo added  
  
"wha?....huh?....why?" ZoÃ« managed to get out.  
  
" I think what shes trying to say Ally is why did you feel you had to leave and change you appearance so much" Andy said  
  
Ally smiled at Andy, she could tell by looking at him that he didn't doubt what she had said. She was beginning to see that she hadn't given some of this group enough credit.  
  
"It's a long story, but i can promise all of you now that what Mark just said was complete garbage."  
  
"Ally we'd really like to know! Give us the short story at least, the if we have any questions we'll ask" Liz pleaded  
  
" Ok just bear with me then! I guess you all know the basics i was dating Mark, Cammie my best friend and 'sister' was dating Bryan and we all lived together and Cammie and myself owned a salon! Well anyway i was insecure, self conscious whatever you want to call it and Mark really didn't help matters. How i dress now, this is me but back then he'd go mad if i dressed like this when i was with him. That was another reason why my hair was always long and hanging in my face, i wanted to hide i hated the attention. Cammie was an attention seeker and just attracted it and she was always with me, i got used to the fact that she was so pretty and everyone liked her, i didn't even mind that i just wished that i didn't have to be there and feel so..........out of place"  
  
Ally looked around at the group Tj seemed amused, ZoÃ«, Joei, Jo, Liz, Andy and SiÃ¢n were all watching Ally open mouthed, he knew why! The girl that appeared on the tv with Mark seemed so different to what Ally was saying and also that the Ally they know is the complete opposite. Ally continued  
  
"To get to the main part of the story, the lads were back from a tour somewhere and had been nagging Cammie and I to go to a club with them,Cammie got mad at Bryan but agreed to shut them up. Now when Cammie got annoyed with Bryan she would do anything to annoy him and make him jealous so she was giving him the silent treatment. When we got to this club Cammie spotted a group of mostly guys and she was attracted to one of them so of course she went off flirting and dancing with him to make Bryan jealous. The lads had left me by myself and so i went over to Cammie and this guy and met one of his friends"  
  
Tj was still amused with the rest of the groups reactions he knew that he would be more amused with their reactions later into this story if he didn't get mad hearing it again, he also figured that this group of people were wrestlers but he didn't say anything and let Ally continue  
  
"This guy was really sweet and i liked him and he dragged me out onto the dancefloor with him! I wouldn't dance so he just swung me around until i danced with him and when i did i just felt i don't know.... at ease like that was who i was and not the shy little insomniac i was"  
  
"Insomniac?" Liz questioned  
  
"yeah i had problems sleeping, i don't know why i just didn't seem to feel secure enough to sleep i guess i was scared to go to sleep i used to have nightmares and stuff so i spent half my time on the sofa! Well i'd had fun with this guy but i just wanted to go back to Mark so i went looking for him and found him wrapped around some blonde skinny girl, he loved blonde girls he was always trying to get me to dye my hair blonde but i wouldnt!Anyway i left by myself and Kya followed me to tell me Mark loved me blah blah blah. After that i just put it to the back of my mind but it was always there that thought that i wasn't good enough for him, and i couldn't get the other guy out of my head, there was something about him that made me feel different. The lads went on tour again the day after and the guy that Cammie met and my guy showed up on the doorstep they talked us into going out with them for the day and it was great i felt almost like a completely different person"  
  
"This guy sounds magic!" SiÃ¢n stated  
  
"He is! During that day i got a phone call from a girl telling me that Mark didn't love me coz i always shyed away from the spotlight and that he was sleeping with her, didn't want me and wouldn't be coming back. That really upset me and i ran to Cammie and she went crazy so i just went into the bathroom that was there and stayed there. Cammies guy was trying to calm her down and while that was going on my guy locked himself in the bathroom with me and i was just there for me. Cammie left me with him and he took me home and for the first time in a long time i slept because he stayed with me, when i woke up he had gone."  
  
"did Mark really cheat on you?" Liz asked  
  
"Don't know maybe not with her but i'm sure he did at some point"  
  
"Jerk can't believe i liked him" ZoÃ« muttered  
  
"Did you see the other guy again?" Joei asked obviously enthralled in the story  
  
"Yeah three months later, Cammies guy, my guy and their friend came to the salon, i did his hair and we talked and kissed" Ally smiled at the memory not at all the girls gasping  
  
"That night Cammie told me she was going out with girls from work, she never lied to me and she wasn't acting strange so i thought nothing of it. I spent most of that night on the phone to the other guy and when i finally went to bed i slept. When i woke up Mark and the guys where back and Bryan was going mad coz Cammie wasnt home. I hadn't been speaking to Mark since the incident on the phone and he was getting frustrated. Then Cammies guy and my guy show up and Cammies guy tells us she was with him the night before and had cheated on Bryan, of course Bryan went mad and turned on me as Cammie normally told me everything he basically threw me against a wall and pinned me there. I don't know what else he would have done Mark wasn't helping he just stood there and watched! It was my guy that pulled him off. Not long after Cammie showed up and told us she hated us, me the most, packed her bags and left! This left Bryan and Cammies guy fighting the other lads had gone upstairs and i was in the living room with Mark" tears had started to roll down Allys cheeks at the memory.  
  
Tj squeezed her hand "want me to continue?" he whispered  
  
Ally smiled and shook her head "Mark accused me of cheating on him and i said something back like no thats what you do and he went crazy and ......pinned me down on the sofa he...he kept.... telling me that.... he could do whatever he wanted to me.. and..... and i couldn't do anything about it"  
  
"oh my god" ZoÃ« said and grabbed Allys hand thinking the worst  
  
"It was then my guy came in and saved me, he told me if i wanted to leave to go and get my things and no one would stop me leaving. So i did, i didnt even say goodbye to Simon, Nathan and..." Ally choked back a sob "Kya"  
  
"So what then you just came here? What about the other guy?" Jo asked  
  
"He followed me to the airport, he asked me to go and live with him but i said no"  
  
"WHY??????" SiÃ¢n, ZoÃ«, Joei, Jo and Liz all screamed while Tj and Andy laughed at them  
  
"Because i had to do something for myself and be myself! He had shown me that! I told him he would find me again and that i would contact him then i came New York as soon as i got here i changed my image and found a job! In the clothing store where i met ol blondie here" Ally smiled at Tj " then i met you guys and here i am"  
  
"So did you contact him?" SiÃ¢n asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Why the hell not??" Liz snapped  
  
"I didn't want Mark trying to find me and hassling him"  
  
"Did you contact any of the band?" Joei asked  
  
"I asked Tj to let Kya know i was ok"  
  
"Why Kya?" Jo asked  
  
"I was closest to him! I miss him like crazy actually"  
  
"What happened with the salon?" Andy asked  
  
"I still own half! A girl called Faye manages my half for me"  
  
Liz was processing all of this information in her head, then she remembered this morning with Ally and Jeff and she started to put two and two together.  
  
Tj noticed Liz looking puzzled so he rushed Ally along "Ally why don't you go get ready for work?'  
  
"I'm not working but i do have somewhere to be" infact all she wanted to do was get out of here before everything processed in their heads and they went mad at her.  
  
"Hang on a minute Ally?" Liz said  
  
Ally who was putting on her jacket turned round slowly "Yeah"  
  
"There's still something that doesn't make sense"  
  
"What?" Ally questioned  
  
"Did he find you again?" Liz asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did the other guy find you again?"  
  
"Er........"  
  
"It's Jeff Hardy isn't it? The other guy is Jeff?" Liz announced  
  
Everyones heads snapped round to Ally, none of them knowing how to take all this information. Ally panicked and rushed to the door whispering "I'm sorry" before she left.  
  
Once out of the apartment Ally only knew of one person she could turn to now........her guy!!! 


	5. Chapter 9-10

Chapter 9  
  
"Jeff stop smiling for like two minutes!" Amy protested  
  
"He can't Aimes, its permently plastered on his face!" Matt teased his little brother  
  
"But i wanna know what happened!!! Is Ally coming to see us later?"  
  
"Amy why are you so desperate to see her?" Matt questioned  
  
"Coz i like her and want to talk to her properly!"  
  
"Oh! Will you be doing that talking while having erm lets say you hair and nails done?"  
  
"oh shut up Matthew!" Amy said while flinging a pillow at him  
  
Amy and Matt then went into a full blown pillow fight. Jeff however was sat on his bed thinking about the past twenty four hours. He found her! *i can't believe she's finally with me* But then he had a horrible thought. * What if she isn't with me? What if she runs away again?* Jeff was now starting to panic. Matt and Amy by now had burst the pillows and was now trying to turn each other into humun sized chickens!  
  
"Guys"  
  
"Guys"  
  
"GUYS!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What? are you ok?" Amy said while trying to stuff feathers down Matts shirt  
  
Before Jeff could reply there was a knock on the door. Matt and Amy went back to their fight. Jeff sighed and went to answer the door, when he opened the door his heart tightened at the sight of Ally in tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe it" Zoë said from the sofa where she sat in shock  
  
"I don't think any of us can Zo" Joei agreed  
  
"Why not?" Everyone but Tj looked at Siân in shock "Well she's still Ally! Just because she used to be on tv a bit and dated some mega famous guy in a band and then fell for a wrestler doesn't mean she's not still the same girl we've known for the last six months"  
  
"You know Siân that really just made it worse" Zoë argued  
  
"SHUT UP!! didn't you see how upset she was? She thinks you all hate her now! Siân is right she is still the same girl thats lived here for six months it shouldn't make any difference what happened before she came here! NO actually it should! It should make you all see the hell she went through with Mark and how she must have felt! We should have more respect for the fact she picked herself up and carried on and as it seems i'm the only one that gives a damn about Ally and not the celebrities she is connected to i'm going after her!"  
  
The six friends watched stunned as Tj charged out slamming the door behind him. Already knowing where his best friend would have gone Tj headed in the direction of the Hardy Boyz hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Matt stop" Amy whispered spotting Jeff pulling Allysa into his arms  
  
"What?' he whispered back  
  
"Look"  
  
Jeff wrapped his arms around Ally guessing that she had told her friends about her past and his involvement in it.  
  
"Ssssh it's ok Ally"  
  
"They hate me!" she sobbed  
  
"I'm sure that's not true"  
  
Before Ally replied she saw Matt and Amy sat in a pile of feathers trying to blend in with the rest of the room and couldn't help but smile at them when they both waved quickly and proceeded to run out of the room.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes at the pair and then directed Ally over to his bed where he sat her down on the end of it. When he sat next to her he wasn't expecting her to move closer to him and rest her head on his shoulder, Jeff slowly put his arm around her and softly kissed her forehead. Ally sighed  
  
"What am i gonna do Jeff?"  
  
"That depends on what you want to do! First of all what happened to upset you so much?"  
  
"i guess just re-living it, then the way they looked at me when they realised that the other guy i was talking about was you"  
  
"They're just shocked that's all! No one could ever hate you believe me"  
  
"You're biast!" Ally looked up at Jeff and his heart melted, she looked so sad and so lost, he pulled her onto his lap  
  
"Maybe i am but it's true, and like I told you before, you have me!"  
  
"I'm so glad your back" Jeff smiled when she wrapped her arms around his neck and got comfy. He held her there and then remembered the thoughts he was having before she knocked on the door.  
  
"Does this mean i've got you then?"  
  
"I was yours the first time you met me Jeff"  
  
Allysa thought Jeff was gonna burst he looked so happy, his smile was a mile wide as he wrapped her back up in his arms and hugged her like she was going to disappear at any second. She was still upset at the thought of losing her friends but now she knew that everything would be fine aslong as Jeff was with her.  
  
Ally and Jeff were sat on the end of the hotel bed in a comfortable silence. Jeff was softly rubbing Allys back in a soothing gesture while she fiddled with a strand of his hair feeling completely safe for the first time in months. They were disturbed by a knock on the door, Jeff gently lifted Ally off his lap and went to answer the door. There he found a worried looking Tj.  
  
"Um Hi" Tj said to Jeff  
  
Jeff smiled "Come in Tj, Ally is right over there" he pointed to the bed, he then looked over to Ally "I'll be right next door in Matts room if you need me ok?"  
  
Ally smiled a little and nodded "K" as Jeff left  
  
"Are you ok Ally Cat?" "Do they hate me?"  
  
Tj was expecting this and approached his best friend who was staring at the floor. He knelt in front of her and took hold of her shaking hands.  
  
"No of course they don't! They're just shocked! Actually i think the Jeff thing shocked them more!"  
  
"I'm sorry i didn't tell you"  
  
Tj was rubbing his thumbs across the back of Allys hands, he knew that it calmed her down!  
  
"I understand. But there's a reason why you didn't tell about Jeff isn't there?"  
  
"Yeah! I didn't tell you because i know what you would have done"  
  
"What would i have done?" Tj asked puzzled  
  
"If i had told you everything you would have made me contact him"  
  
Tj wasn't quite understanding what Ally meant but before he could question her she changed the subject.  
  
" I understand that you guys will want me to leave now and...." Tj cut her off  
  
"Ally none of us want you to leave. It will take them a while to get used to i guess but they would never want you to leave! Especially me! I'd be lost without you Ally cat"  
  
"I lied to them Tj! They won't forget that" Tj sighed * god she can be so single minded*  
  
"You listen to me! You did what was right for you and once they've had time to take it all in they will realise that! Ally you've done nothing wrong, And i don't care what you think i'm telling you now, they won't want you to leave and if you tried to leave i wouldn't let you!"  
  
"Ally raised her eyes to meet Tj's "Why wouldn't you?'  
  
"Because your my best friend"  
  
"I've lied to you! I'm not exactly a good friend!"  
  
"Who is it that listens to me complain about anything and everything? Who is it that covers for me at work when i'm always late? Who is it that stays in watching movies with me when everyone else goes out? Who is it that always gives me her honest opioion and helps me with my problems? And who is it that knows me better than anyone?" When Ally didn't reply Tj continued  
  
"I've never known anyone like you! And you haven't lied to me, not as far as i'm concerned"  
  
Ally smiled and watched as Tj's thumbs traced the back of her hands, it amazed her how this small gesture could calm her down.  
  
"Thankyou" she whispered  
  
"No problem! Your like my little sister Ally cat and you know i've always wanted a sister!"  
  
Ally looked shocked, she had no idea he thought of her that way. She looked at him smiling  
  
"You really think of me like that?"  
  
"Yeah and i love you to bits!" Tj smiled when Ally started to cry tears of happiness. He hugged her tightly knowing that things would be ok, he decided to question her about her earlier comment.  
  
"Why would I have made you contact Jeff if you had told me everything?"  
  
Still hugging her friend Ally replied " Because i know you"  
  
"So tell me now"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me the whole story now!"  
  
Ally pulled away and sighed "He changed my life Tj"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I was so insecure! I hated the attention that i got and i would do my best to hide from it all! I'd get abuse from jealous fans and i'd constantly think that i wasn't good enough, Mark never made me feel any better! Then in walks Jeff!" Ally smiled at the thought  
  
"I'm confused! Why would that have made me make you contact him?"  
  
"Because he changed all that. He made me see that i could be whoever i wanted to be. That it didn't matter what people would think of me! He saved me that day Tj, if he wasn't there i would have never left"  
  
"I wouldn't have made you contact him cos of that!" Tj declared  
  
Ally smacked him on the head "OW! Hey!!"  
  
Giggling Ally teased " I wasn't finished blondie!!" Tj just pouted so Ally continued "When he asked me to go to North Carolina with him I wanted to!"  
  
"What?" Tj was shocked "I never thought you wanted to go with him?"  
  
Ally smiled "Well i did! But i knew i had to do something for myself. Tj i was so upset and regretted it so much leaving him at that airport! I loved him! I think i still do!"  
  
Completely stunned Tj replied "You're right! I would've made you contact him!"  
  
"What happens now?" Ally asked as a tear slid down her cheek "he's gonna be leaving in a few days and that will be it!"  
  
Tj put his arm round her shoulders and ally rested her chin on his shoulder "You talk to Jeff about it! Oh and your staying here tonight! No Argueing!"  
  
"But...."  
  
Getting up Tj interrupted " I said no argueing see ya tomorrow Ally Cat!!"  
  
Before Ally could protest Tj had gone out the door leaving Allysa alone in Jeff Hardys hotel room.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Amy entered Matts hotel room. Matt was sprawled along the bottom of the big double bed watching t.v while Jeff was sat at the head of the bed munching on skittles. Amy noticed that Jeff seemed a little worried which was unusual for Jeff.  
  
"What's up Jeff?" she asked while sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
"Nothing! Why?"  
  
"You looked worried! And i don't believe nothing is wrong!"  
  
Jeff sighed "Ok! It's Ally"  
  
"What about her?" Amy asked worried  
  
"What happens when we leave Aimes?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean"  
  
"I'll leave and then what happens? What if she runs again?" Jeff threw a skittle into his mouth.  
  
Amy didn't know what to say, she hadn't really thought that way or thought that Ally running away again was a possibility but she guessed it was.  
  
"Talk to her! Ask her what she wants to do. It's the only way you'll work things out!" Matt offered never taking his eyes off the television.  
  
"He's right! You need to talk" Amy agreed while stealing some skittles! Jeff didn't even notice, he was to deep in thought.  
  
"Where is Ally anyway?" Amy asked  
  
Matt muttered "Jeffs room! Talking to Tj"  
  
As Amy nodded someone knocked on the door. Jeff answered. Matt and Amy looked over to Tj who was at the otherside of the door.  
  
"She's all yours Jeff" he stated  
  
Jeff smiled he liked that thought " Is she ok?'  
  
"She will be once she's spent some time with you!"  
  
Matt and Amy were grinning like chesire cats at Tj's comments when he noticed them "hey guys"  
  
"Hey" they replied in unison  
  
"Well i'm gonna go! Oh and i've told Ally to stay with you tonight Jeff" Jeff looked shocked as Tj smiled " It will do both of you good! Plus it gives the other guys time to get their heads round everything"  
  
Grinning Jeff said "thanks Tj"  
  
"No problem! See y'all later" with that Tj set off home  
  
Jeff turned to his brother and Amy, "I guess i'll go talk to Ally then"  
  
"Good luck " Amy threw another skittles packet at Jeff  
  
"It'll work out bro"  
  
*I hope so* Jeff thought. He smiled and left. He walked to the next room, *please don't run! please don't run* He took a deep breath before entering his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zoë, Liz, Siân, Joei, Jo and Andy watched nervously as Tj came through the door. Alone. Since he had yelled at them earlier they had all become worried about Allysa.  
  
"Um... Where's Ally?" Jo asked quietly afraid she may get her head chewed off.  
  
"She's with Jeff!" he replied simply  
  
The others exchanged looks, not quite knowing what to think. Tj noticing this sighed and flopped down on one of the sofas in between Joei and Jo.  
  
"Ally and I talked, and right now, she should be with Jeff!"  
  
"But why? Are they that close?" Zoë asked  
  
Tj smiled, confusing the others "Yeah! I think they are!"  
  
Siân then asked something that had been playing on all their minds " Does she really think we hate her?"  
  
Everyone looked worried as Tj looked at them all "She thought you would all want her to leave!"  
  
"WHAT!!!!" they all shouted simultaneously.  
  
Tj nodded " I think i convinced her otherwise" Joei rested her head on Tj's shoulder, while Liz and Siân did the same on Andy. Jo was biting her nails, a sign she was worried, and Zoë was sat on the floor looking at a magazine article about Ally leaving Mark and snorting at the parts she now knew weren't true.  
  
"Why do you think she should be with Jeff and not here?" Andy asked  
  
"Firstly, i don't think any of you have your heads round this yet, so you wouldn't know what to say to her would you?" the others shrugged so Tj continued "And secondly, they've been apart too long!!"  
  
"I'm really not understanding this!" Zoë whispered  
  
"What is it that you are not understanding?" Liz asked  
  
"I understand that she is Sally Owens....."  
  
"No! She's Allysa!!!" Siân interrupted  
  
" I know! I mean i know that's who she was and i understand what happened with Mark, but i don't understand the Jeff thing! It's not like they know each other very well. Is it?"  
  
"Guys i don't know how well they know each other! But i know what Ally has told me and how Jeff looks when all you do is say her name! They should be together!!" Tj told the group  
  
"Marks a weasel!!!" Jo added  
  
Tj laughed as everyone else added their opinion on what Mark should be called. "Well you got your heads round that quicker than i thought!"  
  
"It's not getting our head round the fact that Mark is evil toad! It's Allys relationship with Jeff" Liz stated  
  
"Well thats down to Ally to tell you, but lets just say he changed her way of thinking!"  
  
"From what i've heard i would bet he changed her life!" Zoë said  
  
Everyone looked at Tj for confirmation of this statement! He just smiled. The friends then relaxed a little knowing their friend was where she should be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Allysa was sat where Tj had left her when Jeff entered the room. Turning his back to Ally he closed the door and rested his forhead against it. Ally watched him worried "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just thinking"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Oh?" Jeff turned to face her and with his arms folded leant with his back against the door. "What happens when I leave New York?"  
  
Ally paled " I don't know! What do you want to happen?" Ally was becoming scared.  
  
Jeff sighed and approached the bed, he sat down next to Allysa, he noticed that she moved away from him a little, this surprised and frightened him so he instantly reached for her hand afraid she would run, eventually she caustiously took hold of his hand. Jeff smiled " I don't know whats going to happen Ally. All I know is that I want you and I won't let you go!"  
  
Relaxing somewhat Ally replied "Then lets not think about it for now"  
  
"Fine by me! You want some skittles?" Allysa laughed as Jeff pulled a packet of their favourite candy from his pocket.  
  
The couple spent the night telling each other what they had been doing during their time apart. Jeff telling Ally about the places he had been and stories about Matt, Amy, Shannon, Shane and the rest of his friends. Ally telling stories about the things Tj and the rest of her friends would get upto. This continued for hours until finally Ally yawned.  
  
"Wow it's four am! You should get some sleep"  
  
"So should you Jeff"  
  
"How well do you sleep now?" Ally was amazed he remembered her sleeping problems *he's too good to be true* She also knew that she couldn't hide them from him like she did her friends or lie about them to him.  
  
"Sometimes i'm ok, but mostly i still struggle to get more than a few hours sleep"  
  
Jeff was now rooting through a drawer, he pulled out the biggest t-shirt he could find and passed it to Ally. "Here you can sleep in this, and i will sleep once i know you are asleep, ok?" Jeff couldn't help but smile as he watched her face, she didn't seem to understand why he would do that for her, finally she smiled at him.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jeff pulled off his shirt as Ally disappeared into the bathroom. He was already in bed when she reappeared. Jeffs jaw dropped and his heart started to beat faster, he remembered that he loved her long legs but now she looked stunning, the t-shirt stopped at the top of her thighs and it made her legs look even longer. *i've died and gone to heaven*  
  
"What are you staring at?" Ally asked while attempting to pull the t-shirt further down  
  
"I didn't realise anyone could make a t-shirt look so good!"  
  
Quickly Ally jumped into bed while Jeff continued to stare. Ally then realised since she left Mark she had still been self conscious with people yet here with Jeff she wasn't.  
  
"Jeff stop staring!!!"  
  
"Sorry can't help it" Jeff grinned. He could help it but he was still getting used to the fact that she was there and didn't want to take his eyes off her incase she disappeared. He put his arm out for her and she took the invitation to snuggle upto him.  
  
"Get some sleep Ally" Jeff said softly as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"K! Night Jeff and thankyou" Jeff rested his hand from the arm that was round her on her hip and pulled her as close to him as he could get her.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For being here" was Allys sleepy reply  
  
"I always will be" Jeff kissed her forehead "Night Ally"  
  
Jeff lay awake until he knew Ally was sleeping before drifting off to sleep, not quite believing that Allysa would still be there when he wakes up. 


	6. Chapter 11-12

*the story is written while WWE was still WWF incase anyone gets confused*  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
(Two days later at signing)  
  
"Aww look isn't that cute?"  
  
Allysa smiled as Liz pointed out Matt having his photo taken with a baby.  
  
"Liz likes Matt!, Liz likes Matt!" Joei and Jo sang  
  
"Shut up!" Liz hissed "He'll hear you!"  
  
Ally laughed at her friends and then watched as the baby was passed to Jeff. The past two days had been a whirlwind for Ally. She had spent most of her time with Jeff. They hadn't really done much other than talk and watch movies in Jeffs hotel room. Amy had dragged her away for a few hours, they talked, mostly about Jeff! and Ally had cut Amys hair and painted her nails for her. This had amused Matt when the girls returned to his hotel room and led to a huge pillow fight between all four of them which Matt eventually won. Ally then had to return home to face her friends. It wasn't as bad as she had expected it to be. When she got home only Liz, Siân and Zoë where home, they had basically told her none of it mattered and she was still their friend. That was pretty much what all her friends said to her along with 'if you leave we'll hunt you down and bring you back' from Andy. Ally knew she would have to talk to them all about everything eventually but for now everything seemed fine and everyone was thrilled to have gotten 'behind the scences' at a Team Extreme WWF New York signing.  
  
"He's good with kids Ally! You should have his babies!!!" Zoë pointed out  
  
"Bit to soon for that don't you think Zo?" Ally smiled as Jeff glanced over to her and smiled before handing the baby back to its mother.  
  
"Its Jeff Hardy! Who cares how soon it is!" Zoë shrugged while slurping the last of her diet coke through a straw.  
  
"Zo you should listen to yourself!"  
  
"What?" Zoë asked Tj  
  
"Would you have babies with someone you just started spending time with?"  
  
"If it was someone like Jeff Hardy I would!!" Zoë giggled and stuck her tongue out at Tj as she went to join Joei and Jo teasing Liz for staring at Matt.  
  
"So how you doing?" asked Tj as he sat down next to Ally  
  
"I'm good"  
  
" So your not worried about Jeff leaving tomorrow?"  
  
Allysa shrugged "No"  
  
"Am I missing something? I thought you were worried about him leaving?"  
  
"I was" Ally smiled and rested her head on her friends shoulder "But I think things are finally gonna work out!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
"I still can't believe you had the nerve to say that in an interview!"  
  
"Kya give it a rest"  
  
"I really hope Sally didn't see that!"  
  
"Cammies gonna kick your ass you know" Bryan added  
  
"Well we are in New York and Cammie is in Florida you do the math" Mark snapped  
  
"Yeah! But we are guests at a WWF show tonight! What if Jeff Hardy saw it?" Nathan asked  
  
"So what if he did, she's disappeared he has nothing to do with her!"  
  
Kya smirked "Doesn't mean he won't beat the hell out of you for what you said"  
  
" I really don't think that will happen do you? We all know how the wwf hates bad publicity"  
  
"I wish someone would kick your ass" Kya mumbled  
  
"What you say?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Are you still bringing that stuck up twig with you tonight?" Simon asked  
  
"Her name is Lisa and yes i am! I'll show Jeff Hardy! I get a girl like Lisa and he gets no one"  
  
"Jeff Hardy is better off then!" Kya and Simon said in unison while Bryan and Nathan laughed. Mark glared at them.  
  
"What is your problem with Lisa?"  
  
"She's a bitch!" all four replied  
  
"Whatever!" Mark rolled his eyes and walked off  
  
"You think Jeff will have heard anything from Sally yet?" Nathan asked  
  
"Dunno! But I'll put money on Mark getting in some sort of trouble tonight"  
  
"Oh we all know thats going to happen!!" the other lads agreed as they set off for their hotel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was sat round a table waiting as Matt,Jeff and Amy finished up signing stuff for their fans. Once they finshed they all walked over together. Amy hopped up on the table and Jeff went straight to Ally who stood up and let him take her seat, she then sat back down on his lap.  
  
"Hey guys! Hey Liz" Matt said as he took the seat next to her  
  
"Hi!" Liz squeaked  
  
Zoë, Jo and Joei all burst out laughing as Liz went bright red. Jeff gave Ally a 'whats going on look'.  
  
"Liz likes your brother" she whispered in his ear  
  
"No accounting for taste" Jeff said back a little to loudly  
  
Allysa slapped his arm "Take that back!"  
  
"I was only joking" Everyone was now looking at the pair wondering what was going on  
  
"Private conversation" Ally said  
  
"Sounds interesting" Amy replied  
  
"Well its not!" Jeff said quickly  
  
"Anyway!" Matt interupted before Amy could reply "How would you guys like to come to the show tonight?" he asked while resting his arm along the back of Lizs chair.  
  
"What really?" Zoë asked getting excited  
  
"Yeah, we're not wrestling so its upto you guys if you want to watch the show out front or if you want to stay in the back" Liz was now fidgeting in her chair from how close Matt was getting this caused another outburst of laughter from Joei, Jo and Zoë. Matt looked confused  
  
"Whats so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing" Jo giggled  
  
"Oh god Oh god" Liz muttered as she sped off in the direction of the girls bathroom. Allysa went after her.  
  
"We'd love to come to the show tonight thanks Matt" Tj said to a confused looking Matt  
  
"Great! um... whats wrong with Liz?" Matt asked as Joei, Jo, Zoë, Jeff and Amy who had realised what was going on started laughing. Tj rolled his eyes "Shes not quite herself today thats all"  
  
Siân who was feeling left out as she was still working came over.  
  
"What's fuuny?"  
  
"Nothing" Tj said as the others burst out laughing, Andy was shaking his head trying not to laugh  
  
"erm ok! do you guys want anything to eat before you leave for the arena?"  
  
"Yeah sure bring us anything" Matt answered  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I'm gonna go see what Ally is doing" Jeff said and left in the same direction that Ally had gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Liz come out of there" Ally said to the cubicle door  
  
"Arrgh i'm such an idiot"  
  
"No your not! he didn't even notice"  
  
"Oh well that makes me feel better" Liz said sarcastically  
  
"Don't be like that! Just come out of there! please?"  
  
Slowly the door opened and a very red looking Liz appeared  
  
"jeez your as red as my hair!" Ally laughed  
  
"It's not funny!!!!"  
  
"Well that's debateable"  
  
"Your no help!" Liz pouted  
  
"ok! Do you like him coz he's Matt Hardy or for him?"  
  
"I don't even know him! so it can't be for him"  
  
"right well are you attracted to him coz it's Matt Hardy or just coz he's hot?"  
  
"Jeff was always my favourite!" Ally frowned  
  
"BUT i'm not attracted to Jeff!!"  
  
"Gee thanks!!" Both girls jumped as Jeff appeared at the door  
  
"Jeff its the girls bathroom you can't be in here!" Ally stated  
  
"Nothing i haven't seen before" he replied while jumping up onto the basins  
  
Ally rolled her eyes while turning back to Liz " Then its not coz he's famous your attracted to him"  
  
" Yeah coz i'm so ugly in the flesh" Jeff grinned  
  
"Good point!!!" Ally stuck her tongue out at Jeff while he pouted. Liz smiled at them  
  
"you two are so cute together"  
  
Ally and Jeff both smiled "Thanks! But your changing the subject" Ally said  
  
"If you like him talk to him! He won't bite! Unless you want him too!" Jeff smirked  
  
"Yeah! Well not the biting part! EWW!" Ally said turning to Jeff then back to Liz "Matt's a really nice guy, he's funny, kind, considerate got a great body too!"  
  
"HEY! I think i should be jealous here!" Jeff interupted  
  
Liz couldn't help but laugh "Yeah Ally you sound like his promoter or something!"  
  
"Well Cammie treated him badly he deserves someone as lovely as you!"  
  
"Awwwwwww" Liz said hugging Ally "Your sooooo sweet"  
  
"So will you at least try and talk to him? I can't play cupid when one of you clams up and turns the color of my hair now can I?"  
  
"That's one kewl hair color tho!" Jeff grinned as Ally whacked him on the leg  
  
"Ok, I'll try"  
  
"Good" Ally said pulling her friend into another hug  
  
Jeff pouted "I'm here too ya know"  
  
Both girls smiled and pulled him from his perch and hugged him "I could get used to this" He grinned.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The whole group arrived at the arena together. Jeff and Ally had shoved Liz upto Matt and everyone else had left them alone, Matt was attempting to talk to Liz who was still finding it hard to speak or to keep her normal skin colour much to Matts confusion! Joei, Jo and Zoë were practically jumping allover each other with excitement while Andy tried to calm them down. Tj was talking to Amy, Ally noticed they seemed to be getting on very well *another couple to play cupid with* she thought.  
  
Reading her mind Jeff said "You let them get themselves together! Concentrate on me!" he pouted  
  
"Believe me i do concentrate on you!" she smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly on the lips  
  
"Hey who is this???" Shane yelled from the other end of the hall they were walking down  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Joei, Jo and Zoë screeched. Siân rolled her eyes while Tj, Matt and Amy laughed. Andy covered his ears.  
  
Shane ran upto Jeff and Ally. "Hey Shane" Jeff said  
  
Shane smiled and then glanced at Zoë, Joei and Jo that started to screech again when he smiled "So who might this be?" he already figured it was Sally, although he hoped it wasn't, he didn't meet her last time but she didn't look at all like the pictures he had seen so he had hope.  
  
"This is Allysa" Shane frowned "Also known as Sally"  
  
"Oh erm hi Allysa nice to meet you"  
  
"You too" Ally said while shaking his hand  
  
"This is Zoë, Liz, Joei, Jo, Siân Tj and Andy" Matt introduced the others. Shane said hi to them all and couldn't help but laugh at Zoë, Joei and Jo who had suddenly lost the ability to do anything but say "oh my god" Matt had noticed that his friend seemed worried though  
  
"Whats up Shane?"  
  
Shane gulped he really didn't want to tell them this "Erm you guys didn't hear who the guests at the show are tonight then?"  
  
"No who is it?" Amy asked  
  
"Er..........." Before Shane could answer he was called away and he quickly sped away.  
  
"He was acting weird!" Matt said to Jeff  
  
"I know"  
  
The group then continued down the hall until they reached catering. Everyone was sat round a table, Zoë had gone to find herself a vending machine.  
  
"What do you think Shane meant about the guests at the show tonight?" Jeff asked  
  
"No idea bro"  
  
"Hey guys! Who are your friends?" Adam walked upto the table  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Joei and Jo gasped  
  
"Erm hi! I'm Adam" he held out his hand, both girls shook his hand but didn't speak, just stared.  
  
"This is Joei and Jo" Amy said she then introduced him to Tj, Andy and Siân  
  
"And who is this?" Adam raised his eyebrows in the direction af Jeff and Ally  
  
"This is Allysa also known as Sally"  
  
"Hey Adam" Ally smiled and waved  
  
"Sally??? Wow you look different" Adam then began to look uncomfortable  
  
"Whats up?" Amy asked  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all"  
  
Just then Adam noticed a girl coming through the door, she looked towards them and then fell over thin air.  
  
"And that is Zoë!!" Jeff laughed also remembering the incident when she fell off a chair in front of him  
  
Adam walked over as the rest of the table seemed to be too busy laughing. *oh great Zo just fall over in front of a bunch of wrestlers you stupid girl*  
  
"Hi! Are you ok?" Zoë looked up to see Edge staring down at her * OH NO*  
  
"Erm yeah thanks"  
  
"Here let me help" Adam said as he bent down and picked up the can of diet coke, he handed it to her then held out his hand to help her up. She took it and smiled once he pulled her to her feet. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No i'm ok!"  
  
"I'm Adam"  
  
"Zoë"  
  
"Yeah i know! Your friends told me as you made your oh so graceful entrance!" Zoë went bright red  
  
"Well i better go! Nice to meet you Zoë" Adam smiled and walked away.  
  
"Nice one Zo!" Tj laughed  
  
"Yeah thanks!" Zoë sat down and tried to hide her now red face  
  
"That's another one that turns the color of your hair!" Jeff said to Ally  
  
"Leave her be" Ally laughed  
  
"Did you notice how Adam went all weird once he saw Ally?" Matt asked  
  
"Yeah i'm gonna get a complex about that" Ally said  
  
"Oh my god!!" Jo whispered  
  
"What?" Tj asked  
  
"Triple H"  
  
"Hi! You suddenly have alot of friends!" Paul smiled at the group  
  
"We always have lots of friends!" Jeff grinned  
  
"Are you gonna introduce me or not?" Paul rolled his eyes  
  
Matt introduced everyone but Ally. Joei, Jo and Zoë couldn't speak which made Paul laugh. Tj and Andy could only mutter 'nice to meet you' and Liz actually managed to say hello which surprised everyone.  
  
"And this is?" Paul asked looking at Ally  
  
"Allysa, also known as Sally" Jeff said  
  
"Wow look at you! Come here!" Ally stood up and went to Paul who proceeded to give her a huge hug while her friends looked on with their mouths wide open.  
  
"Well it's great to see you but Jeff i don't think it was a good idea to bring her here tonight"  
  
"Why not?" Jeff asked frowning  
  
"Don't you know who the special guests are tonight?"  
  
"No Who?" Amy asked  
  
"Er" Paul said looking down at Ally  
  
"Paul who is it?" Matt asked  
  
"Eastside"  
  
Everyone looked stunned then turned to Ally who had gone ghostly white! 


	7. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Paul wrapped his arm round Allys waist, she'd gone so pale he thought she was going to faint! He grabbed the nearest chair and sat down pulling her with him. He had only met her twice before but he thought she was the sweetest thing he'd ever met and he felt bad for her right about now.  
  
"Ally?" Tj spoke first  
  
When she didn't answer Jeff went to move in front of her but was pushed out of the way by Tj who had suddenly become extremely protective of his friend. Paul raised his eyebrows at the incident but didn't say anything. Before Jeff could say anything Zoë, Siân, Liz, Joei, Jo and Andy had formed what looked like a protective ring around Allysa, Paul just happened to be in the middle of it as Ally was sat on him.  
  
All seven friends were talking at once and didn't seem to notice that Ally was actually fighting to breathe, this caused Paul to take action.  
  
"OK OK BACK OFF!!!!" he shouted as he stood picking Allysa up at the same time. Everyone instantly backed off, well Paul is quite huge and none of them were that brave. Once they'd all moved away to his satisfaction Paul moved over to another table and sat Ally on it.  
  
"Ok cutie, just breathe for me, it's gonna be fine" Ally started taking deep breaths  
  
"Thats good but try and breathe normally" he sat next to her rubbing her back, anything so she would breathe. He noticed her friends were all watching, Tj practically itching to go over there but being to intimidated by Paul to move, the girls all looked nervous and Andy just plain worried. Amy was stood by Tj whispering that Ally would be fine and Matt had gone to girls trying to comfort them all at once as they worried for their friend. What shocked Paul, along with Matt and Amy was that Jeff had flopped into a chair, he had his head in his hands and was staring at the floor.  
  
Jeff sighed he couldn't even look at was going on, he could hear Paul encouraging Ally to breathe normally and Matt and Amy reassuring her friends, but he couldn't do anything. The first time he met her she had a barrier in the shape of Mark and now he had just realised when Tj pushed him away from Ally that her friends where a new barrier. They had formed a circle around her shielding him from her and he had realised that as much as he wanted Ally there was so much standing in his way. He knew that when she was breathing normally again it wouldn't be him that she would go to, she would go to Tj probably and leave. Jeff silently cursed Mark, it was his fault, it was him that caused her to run the first time and that is what she would do again now, all because of that idiot! He remembered the incident that occured after Ally had gone to New York and Mark was searching for her.  
  
"You realise she never wanted you? She just liked the attention you gave her." Mark had sneered  
  
"Well that just goes to show how much attention you gave her then doesn't it"  
  
"I gave her plenty of attention"  
  
"Unwanted attention is what I saw!"  
  
"Look just do yourself a favour and tell me where she is" he had grinned evily "We both know she isn't gonna do any better than me!"  
  
Jeff had lost it then throwing Mark up against the wall and making it clear in no uncertain terms that he would never tell Mark where Ally or Sally at the time was. He had also made it clear if he bothered him again the only place he would be performing for the next year would be a hospital ward. Now he had every intention of breaking Marks bones, just for the hell of it.  
  
Ally seemed to have calmed down and was breathing normally, but Paul noticed she was still a ghostly shade of white. She stood shakily and slowly moved towards where her friends where stood. Everyone thought she was heading for Tj, including Tj as he took a step towards her but was left not so shocked when she walked past him and stood in front of Jeff.  
  
Jeff slowly raised his head to find Ally stood in front of him, he moved back and she instanly sat in his lap and curled up into a ball burying her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"please don't leave me" she whispered  
  
Shocked Jeff replied "Of course I won't leave you"  
  
"Promise me! Please?"  
  
"Sssh I promise" Jeff kissed the top her head and rocked her gently as she started to cry, he didn't know if it was from happiness or fear.  
  
"Wow" was all Siân could say as she watched Ally cry on Jeffs lap  
  
"Um. what happens now?" Tj asked wanting to get his friend out of the building and away from Mark  
  
"You go out there and enjoy the show" Paul stated as he watched Jeff playing with Allys blood red hair  
  
"WHAT?! are you nuts??" Tj screamed then regretted it when Paul glared at him in true Triple H fashion  
  
"Why shouldn't you? There is no way in hell that anyone here will let that guy get to Sally er i mean Ally"  
  
"She shouldn't be here simple as that!" Tj said through gritted teeth, he wanted to see Mark and kick the hell out of him right now.  
  
"Sorry to interupt all the testosterone flying round here but don't you think it's upto Ally what she does? You guys are here to see the show so that's what you will do! Leave Ally where she should be" Amy then pointed to the couple still sat on the chair.  
  
"Fine" Tj sighed  
  
Silently everyone left Jeff and Allysa alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mark why are we at this horrible show?" Kya gritted his teeth as he listened to the high pitched voice doing its usual complaining  
  
"Sweetie you know its my job"  
  
"But we have to sit with all these people"  
  
Kya rolled his eyes "You could always just leave! Alone!"  
  
"Kya!" Mark said with gritted teeth  
  
"Well i should have guessed you would have no problem sitting with all these" the blonde waved her arms around "people"  
  
"Sorry they don't let trash in! Your the only exception"  
  
Mark sighed this is what always happened, at least Sally never complained she just went along with it, but Lisa was better looking!  
  
"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"Lisa whined at Mark  
  
"Couldn't you have brought Cammie?" Nathan asked Bryan while Mark tried to calm down his girlfriend and Kya continued to taunt her.  
  
"Wouldn't be a good idea after everything! Besides Cammie would have strangled the whiny little bitch by now" Nathan laughed "I guess your right there"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you want to leave?" Jeff asked Ally once she had stopped crying  
  
"No! I wanna stay with you"  
  
"I'll leave with you"  
  
"That isn't fair on you Jeff"  
  
"I don't care! If you want to leave we'll leave"  
  
Ally twirled a strand of his blue and purple hair around her finger and sighed  
  
"I shouldn't have to leave just because Mark is here"  
  
"I know"  
  
"But I don't want to see him"  
  
"Then you wont" he said while lifting her of his lap with ease "I told you before I won't let him near you and I won't, you can stay back here with me to watch the show"  
  
"Well I was gonna do that anyway!" Ally smiled as Jeff put his arm round her waist and pulled her close  
  
"That's sorted then and when they come backstage later you can go in a different room if you choose to"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jeff took her hand and went to find her friends and let them know what was happening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't believe this!!" Joei announced as they were pointed in the direction of their front row seats  
  
"What?" Liz asked  
  
"Look who we are sat next to" Joei pointed in the direction of until a few days ago the girls favourite band  
  
"Oh great!"  
  
"What?" Tj asked  
  
"we're sat next to Eastside"  
  
Tj clenched his fists as he spotted Mark then Bryan, Siân grabbed his arm "Tj don't touch him! Please? We don't want to give him any idea where Ally may be"  
  
This thought hadn't entered his head before but he knew Siân was right, he sighed "Ok just don't make me sit near him"  
  
"Good little blondie boy" Siân said patting him on the shoulder making him smile "Come on lets just enjoy the show"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The show had finished. The friends had got through it with only one minor incident and that was when they had to practically sit on Tj after some horrible blonde girl that they could only assume was Marks new girlfriend, had made a comment about Allysa.  
  
"That Sally liked this crap didn't she? Why bring me to this? I don't want to do anything like that bitch did"  
  
"Sweetie she was not a bitch"  
  
"Oh well if you still want the pathetic excuse for woman"  
  
"Mark shut her up before i do" Kya had shouted over the noise  
  
"Or before i do" Tj had mumbled. Zoë and Joei had then moved closer to Tj ready to grab him.  
  
"Your right sweetie she's a bitch your ten times the woman she is, now please don't upset Kya"  
  
Tj was ready to bolt out of his seat and punch him there and then but Zoë and Joei had jumped into his lap. Tj was still fuming.  
  
"I wanna punch something" he announced walking towards the dressing room he knew Jeff and Allysa were occupying.  
  
"Tj please calm down" Liz begged as they entered the dressing room. They all came to a sudden halt, shocked at the scence before them.  
  
"Oh more people to be witnesses if you try to threaten me again" Mark sneered  
  
"Like I care if there is witnesses"  
  
Mark was stood in front of Jeff smiling, the blonde girl stood just behind him. The other four members of the band stood in the background looking somewhere inbetween mad and worried. Just then Matt and Amy walked in "Hey gu......Oh"  
  
Tj looked round frantically for Ally, so did the others.  
  
"What do you want Mark?" Jeff asked looking bored  
  
"Well i'm sure Kya would like to know if you've heard from dear precious Sally recently"  
  
Kya glared at Mark "Leave me out of your petty games Mark"  
  
"Oh fine!But you do want to know"  
  
"If Kya wants to know i'll tell him and only him"  
  
"Look Jeff we're sorry about all of this....." Bryan started  
  
"I don't think you have any right to be saying sorry about anything" Matt interupted  
  
"I have no problem with you anymore man!"  
  
"Well if it's concerning Cammie I don't either your welcome to her! But as for Sally you hurt her that day too your just as bad as he is" he said glaring at Mark  
  
"Do yourself a favour and stay out of it" Mark snapped  
  
"Why don't you do yourself a favout and get out" Tj snapped back  
  
Mark then turned to Tj "And who might you be?"  
  
"Names Tj" The name clicked in Kyas head *this is the guy that rang me!That means Sally isn't far away*  
  
"Well Tj this doesn't concern you"  
  
"Like hell it does........"  
  
"Shut up Tj" Liz had noticed Kya staring at Tj and remembered that Ally said Tj had rang Kya to let him know she was ok. It looked like Kya remembered also.  
  
"I told you not to bother me again Mark! And right now your bothering me" Jeff was losing his patience  
  
Remembereing the last threat Mark took a step back " Ok the only other thing I came to tell you was, I got the better deal"  
  
Mark put his arm round Lisa, she stuck her chest out proudly while wrapping her arm round Mark, Jeff just laughed "Don't know why your laughing, I get a girl like this and you didn't even get pathetic litlle Sally"  
  
Tj went to lunge at Mark but Matt and Amy grabbed him. "Mark just shut the hell up!!!" Kya, Simon Nathan and Bryan snapped. Jeff clenched his fists.  
  
"Is the big bad wrestler gonna hit my baby" Lisa sang  
  
"I wish he'd hit you, unfortunately he was raised better than your kind" Kya snapped  
  
"Oh shut up you little idiot"  
  
"Why don't you stay out of it bitch!"  
  
"Sweetie be quiet" Mark ordered  
  
"See I got the better deal Hardy!" he looked down at Lisa "She's got the looks plus shes got guts! Can't ever imagine Sally doing that could you"  
  
"I wouldn't call Sally a deal to begin with!" Jeff was getting angry  
  
"Well look at her" he pointed to Lisa "Definately the better deal, considering you have no one"  
  
"You couldn't be more wrong Mark!" everyone looked the door behind Jeff.  
  
"I got the better deal!" Mark could only stare wide eyed as Ally wrapped her arms round Jeffs waist and stared him down. 


	8. Chapter 14-15

Chapter 14  
  
Mark could only stare, there right in front of him was the most amazing sight.  
  
"Sally??" he asked not quite believing what he was seeing. She was wearing baggy dark blue jeans that were tight around her now slim waist and flared out dramatically from the knee, her feet were bearly showing but he noticed she was wearing pink sneakers, PINK!!! The top she was wearing was tight and low cut with a silver cross printed on the front, her navel was showing and sparkling from it was a purple diamond and her hair was bright RED! This wasn't the girl he dated! She looked amazing but he'd be damned if he let her or her little boyfriend know he thought that!  
  
"Yeah Mark! Can I help you?" Ally replied never taking her eyes of her ex.  
  
Jeff wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered "What are you doing?" Ally didn't reply she continued to glare at Mark as his eyes washed over her.  
  
Trying to look appalled Mark stated "Well your standards have slipped!"  
  
Smirking Ally replied "Not as much as yours it seems" finally taking her eyes off Mark to look pointedly at the girl at his side.  
  
"Really how has Cammie not killed it yet??" Ally asked tilting her head to the side inspecting Lisa  
  
"IT?? Why you little.........."  
  
"Don't bother Barbie!!" Ally stopped her, as Lisa let out and enraged sigh Kya couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. It was then Ally first noticed the other members of the band behind Mark. When she looked at Kya her face softened.  
  
"Kya!" she whispered  
  
Kya stopped and looked at her he couldn't believe that this was the same girl he watched leave six months ago, his heart swelled with pride, she'd left and she survived he couldn't describe how happy it made him knowing that.  
  
"Look at you! You look amazing Sally" he ran over and hugged her as Mark glared at the scene.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you"  
  
"Oh please!!" Kya and Ally turned to glare at Lisa  
  
"Oh! Sorry are we disturbing you?" Ally asked, Lisa just huffed "Well do me a favour little miss plastic and get the hell out of my boyfriends dressing room!!!"  
  
The word boyfriend didn't go unnoticed and Matt looked at Jeff and raised his eyebrows, Jeff shrugged his shoulders but was smiling, that was the first time Ally had said anything like that.  
  
Lisa stormed out as Bryan, Nathan and Simon where laughing at the comment Ally had made. With one last glare at Ally and Jeff, Mark stormed after her.  
  
Jeff walked to the otherside of the room and joined his brother and Allys friends as Nathan and Simon ran over to Ally and hugged her.  
  
"We've missed you kiddo" Nathan said  
  
"I've missed you guys too"  
  
"Bry why you stood over there?" Simon asked then remembered what happened before Sally left.  
  
Ally walked over to him "I never meant to hurt you that day I swear Sally, I never wanted to hurt you I'm so so sorry" a tear slid down his cheek  
  
"I know" she replied as she wiped then tear away the wrapped her arms around his neck  
  
As Bryan is so tall he hugged her back and her feet left the floor "I love you brat" he whispered  
  
"Love you too dumbo"  
  
"Ok put me down now" Bryan placed her back on the floor and smiled "You look fantastic"  
  
"Thanks! Really though how has Cammie not killed that girl?"  
  
Kya laughed "Believe me with great difficulty"  
  
"How is she?" Ally asked quietly  
  
Jeff and Amy glanced at Matt but he was watching Liz, they smiled and went back to listening to the conversation.  
  
"Shes ok, same old Cammie" Bryan smiled  
  
"Is she happy?"  
  
"Yes I think she is" Bryan frowned  
  
"She is happy Sal" Kya confirmed  
  
"Good!!" Ally said smiling  
  
"Looks like your happy too" Nathan said looking in the direction of all her friends and Jeff. Allys smile widened "Well I have the best friends anyone could ask for" she looked over her shoulder and laughed at Liz, Joei, Jo and Zoë who had their mouths wide open. Ally then introduced everyone, Matt cleared the air with Bryan but it was obvious neither one liked the other, Tj didn't want to speak to Bryan but with some tempting from Ally finally spoke to him. He was perfectly nice to Nathan and Simon and hit it off instantly with Kya as they both had something in common. They both looked at Ally as their little sister. She didn't tell any of them that she was using her middle name and her friends were finding it quite strange to hear them calling her Sally.  
  
None of them really knew what to say to Jeff, Bryan apologised to Jeff for what he did and Jeff was civil but it was obvious he didn't like Bryan either. Nathan and Simon just said hi to him and Ally didn't know what Kya said to him as they talked privately.  
  
"I'm glad she's with you" Kya had said  
  
"So am I" Jeff smiled  
  
"So how long have you been together?"  
  
"Four days"  
  
"What??"Kya was puzzled  
  
"She never contacted me! I found her! She didn't want Mark coming after me looking for her"  
  
"If only she knew"  
  
"Yeah I know! I was gonna let you know when I got back home that I had found her"  
  
Kya had looked over at Ally who was laughing at something Bryan was doing while sat on Tjs lap who wasn't looking all that happy.  
  
"She looks really happy"  
  
"I think she is happy its hard to tell sometimes"  
  
Kya suddenly looked serious "Don't let her go Jeff, look at how different she is, you did that"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"Yes! You did! Do you think if you hadn't been there that day that she would have left? Like hell she would have she'd still be there now. I heard her cry herself to sleep at times she was so unhappy. Finding her on the sofa every morning freezing cold because she couldn't sleep. She needed to get out and your the only reason she did! Look at her I can hardly tell it's the same girl! You did that! Don't let her go, cos I can guarantee that at some point she will try and get away"  
  
Jeff had smiled and promised he wouldn't let her go and he meant it but he didn't believe that he had done the stuff Kya had said.  
  
"Well we're gonna go and try and find Mark and his barbie doll, Thanks Sal i'm gonna have fun with that one" Nathan laughed as he, Simon and Bryan prepared to leave  
  
"Knock yourself out! In fact knock her out" Ally grinned  
  
"Believe me I want to" They hugged her and left.  
  
"I think we will go and find something to eat, I'm sure you two want to talk" Liz said and then left with the others.  
  
"I'll be back in about half an hour ok?" Jeff said kissing Ally on the forehead  
  
"Ok" she kissed his cheek before he left her with the one person she had missed more than anything. Kya!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Are you happy?" Kya asked Ally. They had been talking for about ten minutes mostly about what Ally did when she left. She had also told him that she was using her middle name. That hadn't surprised him he had expected it seeing as no one had recognised her or reported seeing her. It was something he and Cammie had both said she would have done.  
  
Smiling not sure if only a few days ago she would have been able to answer the question Ally replied "Yes"  
  
"So what are you and Jeff gonna do now? When is he leaving?"  
  
"tomorrow" Ally sighed not wanting to think about it  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Allysa!"  
  
She should have known that she couldn't avoid questions with Kya, she never could! "I don't know"  
  
"Why don't you travel with him?"  
  
"I can't do that" she replied while opening a packet of skittles and popping two red ones in her mouth  
  
"Why not?" Kya asked leaning forward in his seat and folding his arms across his knees  
  
"I have to work!"  
  
"You make more than enough money from the salon! Whats the problem?" he raised his eyebrows  
  
"I've been with him four days!"  
  
"So??"  
  
"Your all as bad as each other"Ally laughed  
  
"What can I say? We are all smart! Listen to us!"  
  
"I've missed you" Ally said trying to fight the tears that were threatening to escape her blue eyes. Kya noticed this and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Why the tears?"  
  
"I didn't think i'd see you again! I've made myself watch interviews on tv just so I could see you were ok?"  
  
"Oh Ally you should have known you could contact me! You know I wouldn't have told Mark!"  
  
"Thats it I didn't know! I thought you'd take his side" Kya hugged her not really surprised  
  
"I'd never take his side! So now you know and you have no excuse not to contact me!"  
  
Ally smiled, god how she had missed this guy, Tj was more like her brother than her friend but as far as Ally was concerned this IS her brother. "I love you, you know that?"  
  
"I love you too little sister and I always will"  
  
"oh yeah Kya told me to tell you, he's only a phone call away and quote 'i love you little sister and i always will'"  
  
Ally remembered the words Jeff had said to her at the airport that day "You told Jeff to tell me that! How did you know he would find me that day?"  
  
Kya smiled " I just did" he looked at his watch "I'm gonna have to go in a minute we have a plane to catch" Ally looked sad "Hey you have no excuse not to contact me now!"  
  
"I know and I will!"  
  
"Good now promise me something?"  
  
"What?" Ally asked  
  
Kya took both her hands and looked her straight in th eyes "Promise me that you won't run away from Jeff again no matter what happens!"  
  
Ally sighed "I don't know if I can promise that but I don't intend to run away"  
  
Kya squeezed her hands and said sternly "Promise me!"  
  
"Ok! I promise"  
  
"Good now I gotta go give me a hug"  
  
Ally hugged him tightly and when they finally let go he kissed her head "I'll see you soon I promise"  
  
"K" Ally smiled as he left.  
  
As soon as the door closed her smile faded, she was tired, everything that had just happened came rushing back to her. The sudden strength she had to face Mark left her and the reality that Mark knew where she was and what she looked like came rushing back to her. Seeing Kya and the rest of the lads and making them believe she was strong she felf so shattered. Scared of Jeff leaving and emotionally drained Ally collapsed to the floor in a heap and cried. 


	9. Chapter 1618

Chapter 16  
  
"I'm starving!!" Joei announced as they entered catering "Me too!!" Zoë and Jo added Everyone was gathering round a table about to sit down when Chris Irvine approached with Adam "Hey again" Adam waved at the group and smirked as Zoë went bright red "Where'd all the people come from???" Chris asked "Wibble!" Joei stated as she practically fell into a chair "Excuse me?" Chris looked confused Laughing Tj replied "that's Joei's version of weak knees! She wibbles!" "Erm ok then!" Chris said then winked at Joei who then dropped her head onto the table while her friends laughed, Chris was then introduced to everyone. "You want to find something to eat?" Matt asked Liz as Adam and Chris sat either side of Joei "Yeah sure" Liz and Matt then wondered over to the other side of the room in search of something to eat ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You think Ally will be ok by herself?" Siân asked Joei and Jo who were staring at Chris. When they didn't answer Andy said "Don't worry about her Siân she needs this!" "Hey what have I missed here?" Chris said sensing something was going on that he didn't know about. "Oh you haven't heard yet?" Adam grinned "What?" "Jeff found Sally! Only now she's called Allysa and these are her friends!" Adam gestured to Joei, Jo, Zoë, Andy and Tj who were sat at the table with them. "Then why don't you look any happier Jeff?" Chris asked "Because we've just had a run in with Eastside!" Amy stated "Oh that would explain it! So Joei how long are you gonna stare at me before you speak?" Everyone laughed as Joei went bright red and tried to say something but no sound would come out. "That's a start! Keep trying honey!" Chris winked at her again. "I'm gonna check on Ally guys!" Jeff said as he left the table. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what are you gonna have?" Matt asked Liz as she stared at different foods on display. "Mini doughnuts!" "Well you can't have mini doughnuts without hot fudge sauce!" "Hot fudge sauce and Matt Hardy! Oooh the thoughts!" Matt raised his eyebrows "Oh god!! I said that out loud didn't I?" Liz said while turning crimson as Matt smiled and nodded. "Oh god! I'm so sorry" "Hey don't be sorry! You can't help that I'm so irresistible" Matt stated as he grabbed the doughnuts and the fudge sauce. Liz stared at the floor embarrassed. "Don't go all shy! Its ok you thought out loud that's all! Come on lets eat" Matt took Liz's hand and led her to a table. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ally sat on the floor feeling completely drained, she felt like she had been crying forever. She heard the door open but didn't have enough energy to look up. Jeffs eyes instantly locked on Ally as he entered the room and felt an unusual feeling in his chest, it was then he realised just how deep his feelings were for her! Even though her back was to him he could tell she had been crying and all he wanted to do was take away her pain. Ally knew it was Jeff that had entered the room, somehow she could just sense him. She continued to stare at the floor as Jeff came and knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "Not as strong as you thought huh?" Ally squeezed his hands gently and answered truthfully "Suddenly feeling a little better" Jeff smiled and kissed her forehead softly "How about now?" Before Ally could answer Jeff had placed his hands on either side of her face. Gently and slowly he placed a kiss on the top of her head, "or now?" then slowly he kissed a trail to her eyelids placing a kiss on each of them "What about now? his thumbs wiped away the remaining tears that were still staining her cheeks and followed the track of his thumbs with his lips "Now?" he smiled at her and softly kissed the tip of her nose. Ally could only look in his eyes as Jeff traced her lips with his fingers and whispered "Let me make you stronger". Jeff leaned towards her and then gave her the most gentle kiss she had ever received, but he was doing what he said, he was making her feel stronger! She could face anything aslong as this man was by her side. But then it hit her! This time tomorrow he wouldn't be!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Is she ok?" Matt asked as he glanced in the rearview mirror at Allysa sleeping in Jeffs lap. "Yeah! She's just tired I think" Jeff replied, he hadn't told his brother or Amy about Ally getting upset earlier, by the time they had returned with Allys friends Ally had been relaxed and happy again, no-one could even tell she had been crying! Allys friends had already come to the conclusion that Ally would be staying with Jeff so they had said their goodbyes and left. So now Matt was driving Jeff, Ally and Amy back to the hotel. Once they arrived Matt turned to Jeff. "You ok bro?" "Yeah why shouldn't I be?" "You do realise we're leaving tomorrow don't you?" "Of course I do! I just don't wanna think about it yet!" "Jeff you're gonna have too! You've only got about twelve hours left and most of that you'll both be asleep!" Matt and Amy then left the car and went to their rooms leaving Jeff muttering curses about his brother and his smart mouth while Ally still slept peacefully in his lap.  
  
Allysa woke as Jeff unsuccessfully attempted to get the key card in the door without dropping her. "Would it help if you put me down?" she whispered sleepily "No!" Jeff pouted Ally laughed "Poor baby! But I think it would" she then hopped out of his arms. "I would have managed!" "Uh-huh when you dropped me!" "Never you're just too precious!" Jeff stated as he opened the door Allysa smiled, no-one had ever called her precious before. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what's going on with you and Liz?" Amy asked Matt while munching on a breadstick. "Nothing is going on! We were just talking" "That all?" "I think she kinda likes me!" Matt mused "Well duh! Give the man a prize he's a genius" Amy threw the remaining part of her breadstick at Matts head. "What? You knew?" "Um everyone does!" "Really? Liz likes me huh?" Matt smiled "Yeah and we all know you like her too!" Amy grinned as she got up and made her way to the door, before she left she turned back to Matt. "So why don't you do something about it?" She left leaving Matt to think about it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeff was sat on the end of the bed in a world of his own when Ally spoke. "Jeff what's wrong? You look sad" "I guess I am sad" "Why?" Ally instantly replied while sitting next to him "Because I have to leave you tomorrow" Allysa rested her head on his shoulder "I know you do" "I don't want to" "I don't want you to either!" "Then come back to Cameron with me!" "What?" "We have four days before we have to go back on the road, come back with me!" "Then I'll have to leave you!" "Just don't think about that part!" "I don't know Jeff!" Jeff sighed "Ok well how about you sleep on it?" "I can do that" Ally smiled Jeff kissed her cheek "You feeling better?" "Yup just a little tired" Allysa said as she stretched "Wanna go to sleep?" "No" "What do you wanna do then?" "This!" Allysa pushed Jeff back on the bed, slowly she crawled up his body and placed small kisses on his neck making a trail to his lips. "Thankyou for today" "It's not a problem sweetheart!" Jeff whispered as he flipped Ally over and continued to kiss her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy had just finished packing her suitcase and was now laying on her bed thinking about the last few days. Jeff had found Allysa and it looked like everyone would finally get the old happy Jeff back. Amy thought about what he was like after Ally left him at the airport all those months ago, he was devastated! If Amy didn't know better she would say that Jeff was already in love with her then. She then thought about Matt, he was hurt just as much the day Allysa left but by Cammie, he really did like her! Amy knew Matt didn't have deep feelings for her though, Matt just needed somebody. That brought her thoughts to Liz. It was as clear as day that Liz was attracted to Matt and to Amy it was clear the feeling was mutual on Matts part. The only problem was Amy knew neither one of them would do anything about it! Amy planned to talk to Ally to get her to help get Matt and Liz together. That then brought her thoughts back to Allysa. Jeff would be leaving her tomorrow and that would probably lead to Jeff not being happy! So Amy now also planned to convince Allysa to go home with Jeff and then in those four days she would try and convince her to travel with them, she knew that it would be no problem for Allysa to do that. Tj had told her Ally only worked so she had something to do, according to Tj Allysa was rich ten times over just from the money her salon that she part owned with Cammie made. Then her thoughts came to Tj, she liked him, really liked him but she didn't have a clue what to do about it. She wasn't sure if he liked her for her or for the person she was on TV. Amy sighed and rolled over "I think too much" she said to the empty room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You wanna go to sleep yet?" Jeff asked Allysa who was curled up at the bottom of the bed watching TV. "I'm not tired!" "You are going to go to sleep at some point aren't you?" Jeff raised his eyebrows "Of course I am! You look tired go to sleep I'll be quiet" "You don't need to be quiet I don't mind the noise from television" "Ok" Ally crawled over to Jeff and kissed him softly "Night" "What are you gonna be doing while I'm sleeping?" "Watching the TV and maybe you" Jeff laughed "Ok but I can assure you I'm not very interesting asleep!" "How would know you'll be asleep!" "I'm not gonna argue you'll win" "Too right Mr." Allysa smirked "But I'm only gonna go to sleep on one condition" "And that would be what" "That you come here and let me hold you!" "Well I don't have a problem with that!" Allysa settled down with her back to Jeff and sighed when he wrapped his arms around her. "You make sure you do go to sleep" "I will. Eventually" "If you can't sleep wake me up ok?" Allysa was about to protest but Jeff put his hand over her mouth "Don't argue, wake me if you can't sleep, understand?" Allysa nodded "Good" Jeff kissed her shoulder and pulled the covers round them "Night precious" Allysa smiled he'd called her precious again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think Tj likes Amy" Siân stated swigging a mouthful of her hot chocolate "Yup I agree" Liz nodded Siân, Zoë and Liz were sat in their living room. Tj and Andy had gone back to their own apartments and Jo and Joei had gone to theirs across the street so the three girls, who were too excited about the current events going on in their lives to sleep, were happily sat discussing the events of their night. "You would! Just so we don't point out how much you like Matt!" Zoë teased "Shut up! You like Adam!" Zoë turned red, Liz was right she did like Adam, but she would never dream of doing anything about it. "Wow! Zoë's speechless! That's new!" Siân remarked "Oh, just because we haven't anything to tease you with! Yet" "You never will! I don't find any of those wrestlers attractive!" "Ah but Siân you haven't met all of them yet!" Liz added "I don't mix business with pleasure" Siân replied with authority. That caused Zoë and Liz to burst into a fit of giggles while Siân looked on confused.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Allysa groaned as she looked at the clock. 7am. She lay there sleepily wondering why she had to wake up at such awful hours when she didn't have to work. Soon however reality started to come back to her and she relished the feeling of Jeffs arm still hugging her to him. Carefully Allysa maneuvered herself so that she was laying facing Jeff instead of with her back to him. He looked so peaceful she really couldn't believe that he was now in her life. That's when she remembered in a few hours he would be leaving and she didn't like the feeling she got from that thought. Last night she had thought a lot about Jeff asking her to go back to Cameron with him. She wanted to, really wanted to but didn't think she would be able to stand being the one to leave. When things were good with Mark she could just about cope with him leaving to go off traveling somewhere but she couldn't stand it when she was the one that had to leave him and she knew for a fact she would be worse with Jeff. 'I'd probably get hysterical and end up traveling with him' she thought Even that thought appealed to her, she could travel with Jeff if he wanted her too, she only worked so she had something to keep her occupied. The money she was receiving from her salon was enough for her to live on she just hated the thought of sitting around and doing nothing with your life. The only problem she found with her train of thought is that she would miss her friends too much especially Tj! Thinking about Tj, Ally had already decided she was going to play matchmaker. Even though Jeff had told her to let them get themselves together it was too obvious to Ally that Tj and Amy liked each other and she knew for certain that Tj wouldn't do anything about it, he was a chicken when it came to girls! Deciding to think of a way to get them together later she turned her attention back to the sleeping form beside her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt was pacing in his hotel room. He glanced at his watch. 7.10am. He had been awake for it seemed like hours, he had already packed up his things even though Jeff, Amy and himself were only due to leave at two pm. The only thing he could think about was Amys words to him the night before. He liked Liz but he didn't know what to do about it, he guessed he was afraid of getting burned. "If I'm going this crazy just liking someone how in the world did Jeff manage to cope with not knowing where Ally was" he said out loud. It was no good he couldn't relax. That was when he decided there was only one thing he could do. Go and talk to Liz. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy was also awake she was thinking about Tj. She couldn't decide if she should go and see him before Matt, Jeff and herself left later. 'Why don't I just take my own damn advice?' she silently berated herself Hopping out of her bed she grabbed what clothes she was going to wear for the day and packed the remaining items that she hadn't packed the night before. Sitting back down on her bed she sighed. She hated that she thought things through too much, sure it was great when she did it for other people but when it came to herself it just sucked because she won't take her own advice. Falling backwards Amy grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Feeling a little better she decided to go take a shower then she was going to see Tj! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Something was drawing Jeff from his peaceful slumber. There was something itching his nose. Still half asleep he waved his hand about in front of his face when his hand connected with an arm. Allysa smiled as Jeff started to stir 'Awwww sooo cute' she thought. She continued to stroke the bridge of his nose as his hand curled around her wrist. "Wakey Wakey sleepy head" Allysa whispered Jeff smiled sleepily, a minute ago he was ready to happily murder whatever had caused him to be dragged from sleep but now he realised he could certainly get used to waking up like this. Slowly his hand traveled down Allys arm as she continued to caress his nose. Tenderly he trailed his fingertips along to her shoulder, down her side until his hand came to rest on the small of her back he then pulled Ally as close to him as possible. "You know it's not a good idea to wake up a big bad wrestler like myself" Jeff whispered eyes still closed Allysa was now too close to Jeff to torment his nose any longer so she settled for giving his bare shoulder the same treatment. "Big bad wrestler? Where's one of them?" Ally teased Opening one eye and choosing to ignore her comment Jeff said "I mean if they're not morning people you could get into serious trouble!" Jeff then closed his eye. Giggling Allysa replied "I best not wake up any big bad wrestlers then!" As quick as a cat Jeff had rolled Allysa onto her back and was now pinning her to the bed. "You just did!" Jeff grinned down at her Entwining her fingers with his she said "And what do big bad wrestlers do when you wake them up?" Jeff pretended to think which caused Ally to giggle underneath him "Hey quit laughing this is a serious subject we're discussing" Allysa just grinned so Jeff continued "They punish the offending person" Wiggling in an attempt to escape and causing Jeff to grit his teeth she asked "How do they punish them?" Jeff rested his forehead against Allys "Depends on who was woken up and who woke them up" "And in this case?" Jeffs hands slid down her arms and back again, linking his fingers with hers once more he replied "They make a request and then make their prey.." Jeff kissed the tip of her nose "..give in to them" "So what's the request?" Allysa whispered already having an idea what it would be "Come back to Cameron with me!" Smiling, she knew he would say that, she replied "So how do you make me give in?" Leaning down to her right shoulder Jeff placed soft, gentle kisses making a trail along her collarbone, up the left side of her neck to her ear. Placing a gentle lick along the outside of her ear he then whispered into her ear "I kiss you into submission!" 


	10. Chapter 1920

Chapter 19  
  
Allysa stared wide eyed at the sights in front of her. A motor cross track with mini volcanoes dotted about. A pathway adorned with statues and paved in what looked like gems leading to a multi-coloured building with a huge aluminium man on top of it. Allysa had read about this but it was nothing compared to actually seeing it. "Welcome to my home or my Imagì-Nation!!" Jeff laughed "It's amazing!" Jeff watched Ally closely he couldn't quite read her but she looked stunned. "Come on let me show you my house" Jeff said as he took Allys hand and led her up the steps to his front door.  
  
Allysa had only stepped through the door when a big brown happy dog pounced on her! She would have fallen over if Jeff hadn't been behind her to hold her up. Laughing Jeff said "And this is Liger" "I thought it might be" a stunned Ally replied "Liger down!" Jeff ordered Obediently Liger did as his master said and happily padded away. Jeff turned Ally to face him. "I think he likes you" Allysa was too stunned to speak. She wasn't given much choice about coming here, as soon as she had entered her apartment and told her friends about Jeffs offer Zoë, Jo, Joei, Siân and Amy who was there talking to Tj, had ran around packing her bag and promptly sent her on her way back to Jeff. Needless to say Jeff was thrilled that she was going with him but Ally still couldn't quite believe this was all happening. "Are you ok?" Jeff asked softly Allysa nodded. Jeff rested his forehead against hers. "Still can't believe you're here huh?" Ally nodded again "Neither can I!" Jeff placed a gentle kiss on her lips "But you are here" "I know" Ally whispered "With me" Jeff whispered back Allysa smiled and wrapped her arms round Jeff's waist. "That's the best part" She said to his chest.  
  
Jeff had never been happier. He knew without a doubt that he had never been this happy. He was itching to tell Ally how he felt but he wondered if it was too soon to tell her. Allysa was stunned but also ecstatic. She was with Jeff, in his home the only place she had wanted to be for the past six months and now she was. "I don't think I've ever been this happy" Jeff whispered into her hair "Me either" Ally replied *Screw it* Jeff thought *I'm telling her* "I love you Ally" Ally looked up at Jeff he looked so nervous. She smiled at him and saw him relax. Slowly she raised herself up on her tip toes; just before she reached his lips she whispered "I love you too" Jeff wrapped his arms round her waist as Ally wrapped her arms round his neck; he lifted her till her feet left the floor and began kissing her like she was going to vanish. Before either of them realised Jeff was moving towards his bedroom.  
  
Liger who was recovering from the excitement of his owner returning by snoozing in the hallway was woken by something landing on him. He spun round ready to pounce on the culprit but all he found was a t-shirt. Jeff's shirt. Which was soon followed by another. Allys.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Matt had just arrived home. He was in a rotten mood. Earlier he had decided he was going to go and talk to Liz, but he got halfway to her apartment when he chickened out and went back to the hotel. Now he was furious with himself, first because he had backed out of talking to Liz and second because he was insanely jealous of his brother and the happiness he had found with Allysa. He sighed he was being stupid. Matt decided to go and check the progress of his house which was currently being built and then he was going to go over to Jeff's and try to get to know his brothers new girlfriend a bit better.  
  
Amy had just finished unpacking and was now in her garden playing with her dog Kody. At the airport Jeff had asked herself and Matt if they wanted to go over later and watch movies with him and Ally. So Amy had a few hours to kill before she had to set off. She chose to pass the time thinking about Tj. Earlier she had gone to talk to Tj under the pretence that she had nothing to do until she had to go to the airport. Amy smiled it had worked quite well, after talking about Jeff and Allysa they had both discovered they liked each other. Tj however said he didn't want to get into a relationship he just wanted to get to know her. That had Amy hooked, she wanted to ask Ally why he was so wary about getting into a relationship she knew Ally would know the answer. Kody knocked Amy out of her thoughts by jumping on her so she spent the rest of her time wrestling with her beloved dog.  
  
Jeff turned over and smiled, Allysa was sleeping peacefully. Kissing her forehead softly he climbed out of bed and grabbed his pants which he had flung to the other side of the room earlier. Quickly he gathered Allys items of clothing that he could find, he noticed her shirt was missing, smiling he seemed to remember being in the hallway when he took that off her. He soon discovered the shirt and his own underneath Liger. Pulling the shirts from under the dog Jeff laughed when Liger looked at him with knowing eyes. "Yeah, Yeah stop looking at me like that" Liger tilted his head to one side when Jeff knelt down and whispered conspiratorially "She's incredible isn't she?" Liger barked loudly. "Sssshhh You'll wake her" Jeff laughed at his dog then went to get Allys bag which he had left at the door when Liger had jumped on her.  
  
Ally had woken when Liger barked. Smiling remembering the events that had occurred before she fell asleep she turned towards where Jeff should have been. Shrugging when she realised he wasn't there she turned back and was about to get out of bed when she remembered she was naked. Looking round for her clothes she spotted most of them near her side of the bed. *Where's my bra* She wondered  
  
When Jeff returned to his bedroom Ally was hanging out of the bed with her head practically under the bed. "What are you doing?" Jeff asked grinning "Looking for my bra" a voice from under the bed said. Jeff just laughed and tossed his t-shirt at her. "Put that on for now" Ally did as she was told. "I got your bag for you" Jeff handed her the bag "Thanks" Ally opened the bag and started laughing. "What's so funny?" Allysa tipped the contents of the bag onto the bed and Jeff had to laugh. The contents of the bag consisted of lots of different types of underwear, a toothbrush, and a pair of tiny shorts, mini skirts, a grey bear and the tiniest tops Jeff had seen. "The only things I think are mine is the toothbrush and bear" "Your friends packed your bag then?" Jeff raised his eyebrows as he picked up something that resembled a piece of string "Is this underwear?" Giggling Ally replied "Yes they did and yes it's a thong! I think!" "That's a thong" Jeff picked up a pink thong then picked up the previous string thing "This is just string" Ally pulled on the pink thong and then pulled on Zoë's shorts, rummaging through the items of clothing strewn on Jeff's bed she found a pink halter top with slashes in the sides and put it on. Ally didn't know who it belonged to but she liked it. Jeff had watched all this with a smirk on his face but was now looking at the top with a puzzled look on his face. "What?" Ally asked looking down at the top "How did you get Amys top?" "This is Amys?" "Either that or she hand made two of them" "Well she was in the apartment this morning when I got there" "What was she doing there?" "Talking to Tj" Allys grinned she didn't need to play cupid with them. They were doing a good enough job themselves. "Hang on" Ally had realised something "What?" "Oh my god" Ally fell back on the bed laughing "What?" Ally didn't reply she just kept laughing it was infectious as Jeff started laughing too even though he didn't know what he was laughing at. "Come on Ally tell me" "I swear Amy was wearing this when I got there this morning, the girls must have made her take it off" Shocked Jeff replied "Would they really do that?" "Hell yeah, look at everything they've packed they want me showing skin one of them must have liked the look of Amys top!" "Your friends are crazy" "I know" Ally said as she continued to giggle. Jeff picked up the grey bear "So is this the Jeff bear you told me about on the phone that night?" "Yeah that's him; he can do all your wrestling moves and everything! I taught him myself" Ally replied with a grin. Jeff's heart melted "God I love you" was all he could say Allysa blushed "I love you too but what was that outburst for?" "He can do all my wrestling moves? You're so cute!" "I try" Jeff looked at his watch "It should be a while before Matt or Amy get here" "Ok, what do you want to do then?" Jeff raised his eyebrows "How about we work out how this string thing works?" "Sounds good to me" Ally said as Jeff pinned her to the bed. 


End file.
